


Don't Let Me Forget

by westallenkiss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drunk Jace, F/F, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Malec AU, Malec Fluff, Malec Smut, Rich people can’t change apparently, Sequel, a lot of intense fighting, but maybe alec can, clary cheats on izzy, izzy will save the say, sequel to a place in this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Alec gave up his billion-dollar company to be with Magnus.Magnus bought the house that Alec gave up.Together they want to live comfortably, but sometimes things get complicated.Can their love face those challenges?Also, will karma bite Jace in the ass?
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts, Jace Wayland/Kaelie Whitewillow, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Undisclosed
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	1. Today Is One Of Those I Wish That I Could Frame...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Place In This World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965178) by [westallenkiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss). 



> This is a sequel my fic: [A Place In This World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965178/chapters/42432014) \- please read that before you read this. thank you. this fic is also inspired by the song "Don't Let Me Forget" by Catherine McGrath which is the title of the song, and the lyrics will be used as part of each chapter. <3

_"Hi Alexander, my name is Magnus Bane... and I'm in love with you, and I never stopped loving you, there is something about you..." Magnus smirked not even able to say anything else._

_"Shhh, thank you for forgiving me, thank you for doing this for me, we will live the most amazing life together if we have each other, but most importantly, thank you for loving me." Alec's hands were tracing over Magnus' lips before he was kissing him again. "I love you so fucking much," He whimpered against his lips, not able to stop again, the addiction to him was more than all of the money he ever had._

_"I'm going to make you the happiest man alive, Alexander." Magnus just as well whimpered and moaned against his lips._

_"You already have, Magnus." Alec cooed against his lips as their kiss intensified into the night sky and ocean waves crashing in the distance and literally nothing else mattered..._

It didn't take long for the couple to fumble their way inside and make it to the bedroom. They hit walls and doors, and Alec could barely contain himself just like the first time. "You really love to throw me against things." Of course, he made jokes too while they were kissing and fumbling eventually finding his bedroom and that's when Magnus attacked him fully throwing him on to the bed with a low growl and demanding he shut up.

"This is my house now, I own it, you be quiet." Magnus snickered peppering kissing down Alec's already naked body because they had lost their clothes somewhere between the bedroom and the balcony. 

"It's just like the first time..." Alec reminded him with a little snicker himself and with his strength flipped Magnus so he was on top of him. "Betcha didn't see that coming," He added with a low growl to take a hold of his cock with his lips, and swallowed all of him before Magnus could utter another word. He let tongue swirl around the underside before bobbing back up, "...let me just get you wet enough to fuck me, god I missed you inside of me." He growled around his cock, sucking him feverishly, getting every inch of him mixing his saliva with his precum. "Now you're ready..." He smirked allowing Magnus to take control of the situation just like the first time. 

"It's been a while," Magnus breathed moving right on top of Alec, bringing his hands above his head as he glided himself inside of him and they held on to each other. "Fuck, Alexander...I missed you so much." He cried out as Alec arched up and wrapped himself tightly around Magnus' cock as if to tell him not to move, never let go, and just stay here forever. Magnus figured that out from the look in his eyes too. "Please, please, don't ever lie to me again...this is all I want forever too." Magnus ended up whimpering and slowly easing out to slam back in to create their intense rhythm.

"I promise, Magnus. I can't wait to start this life with you." Alec purred, biting down hard on his bottom lip as they started to make out and continue to moan and make love in what became their room that night, a celebration to a new life ahead of them. Alec came hard against Magnus' stomach just as Magnus was spilling inside of him. Their lovemaking always felt like it was on another world filled with Magic...

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Five months later, graduating law school with flying colors, it was 10 pm on a Friday, dinner was set for two and Alec was running a little late from a court case he was on. He kept apologizing over and over to Magnus over the phone until he was right at the front door.

"I am so so sorry, let me just wash my hands, dinner smells so good." Alec was kissing Magnus the second he opened the door and hurrying to the kitchen to wash his hands. "It smells so good, what did you make this time, why are you so perfect..." He literally asked the same questions he always asked as he was taking a seat down at the table.

"Well, to answer all three questions, number one, you need to stop apologizing for every time you come late, it's not like I have to worry about you... or do I...?" Magnus smirked giving him a poke and setting down their dinner from the oven. It smelled so good because it was a seasoned mac and cheese with special ingredients. 

"You're just so good to me, you deserve the world, and I'm working my ass off with this case..." Alec looked down at the delicious plate of food that he was so ready to dig into that he just went for it and looked up with a mouthful.

"At least you're really good at the lying thing..." Magnus cracked a joke and poked one of Alec's cheeks. Alec opened up his mouth filled with food and then pouted at him, he knew Magnus loved to tease him and technically he did deserve that from not having any manners. "I'm sorry, sorry, so sorry." Magnus laughed at that pout because it was the cutest. 

"I mean really, I ask you why you are so perfect and mock me," Alec growled. "Take a bite of your dinner it's delicious." He forced Magnus to open up his mouth for him to take a bite from his plate instead. Magnus did so instantly and growled soon as he tasted it.

"I really am a good cook, aren't I? I guess I am perfect. But in all seriousness, Alexander...I love you and I'm so proud of you. This case is amazing and you really are working your ass off to prove your client is innocent. The best part about is that you are the good lawyer and not the one who has to lie like literally lie to make his client look the good guy...am I making sense?"

"You are, I do have to lie a little bit, but that's what a lawyer does you know?" Alec shrugged with a small smile. "This is everything to me and I can't believe I come home to you. We are making this work. We even each other out. We can tease each other..." He laughed a little.

"There is nothing more than I love to tease you, it's always been something we had even when we first met..." Magnus smiled taking Alec's hand from across the table as they continued to eat and talk, remembering all the teasing, but also all the happy moments in between. They were stronger than ever and nothing seemed to get in their way, not even money issues. Alec was making money at a slow rate rather than how fast he used to make it and a little part of him was scared but with Magnus at his side, it felt like it didn't matter. Magnus still sold some of his designs online and created a small website using the software that Alec sold. It was only fair so Magnus teased as well. "Oh, I didn't tell you...I sold another design today..." 

"That is wonderful, you'll have to show me it later," Alec said with his last forkful of food and leaned back to pat his stomach. 

"I take it you are full?" Magnus laughed leaning forward to kiss his lips softly. "I am going to design you a suit to wear to work since you're going to get fat from all the food I feed you." He patted his stomach too while stealing another kiss from the pout Alec was giving him. "Which by the way we need to go food shopping..."

"I'm off tomorrow, it's the weekend, thank freakin' god, let's go together..." Alec decided with a nod and tackled him on top of the table, "I want dessert." He smirked looking down at him.

"But I thought you were full..." Magnus arched up against him with a smirk right back.

"There's always room for dessert." He took control willingly knowing it was just what Magnus needed...


	2. Or Keep It On A Video, Replay It Over And Over...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lies have a way of sneaking up on you. Karma tends to do the same thing.

It would never get old, the feeling of waking up next to each other after a night of passion. "I really could get used to this, I really do want it for the rest of my life," Magnus murmured sleepily to Alec's half-asleep look. Alec was gradually waking up to look at the man who was lying with his chin on his chest watching him.

"Mmhm, it was lonely when you weren't with me, and it's kind of weird because I didn't know what it was like to be lonely until I had lost you." Alec sighed softly. "Yeah, I was lonely but I could have someone as quick as I wanted..." He cringed, he really didn't need to admit that now.

"I'm glad I was the one...the one you never wanted to let go of," Magnus answered softly, running his fingers gently through some his chest hair. "I love everything about, Alexander." He promised. "I forgive you, you know that right?"

"It means everything that you do forgive me, although I think about the first night constantly how you told me how some rich asshole treated you like crap...I would have never done that...I just I was so afraid the second I said I was rich you'd bail on me." Alec mentioned again as if Magnus didn't already hear this story, but somehow Alec always brought it up afraid that some kind of lie would ruin it again.

"Shhh, please...I know now, and I was mad then, but you were lying to protect your own heart and that's okay. Look at us now, we're so happy and in love." Magnus promised as he lifting himself up just slightly to kiss Alec's jaw. "You were able to graduate Law School even quicker than you wanted, you were put on this amazing case, and I am selling designs when I can...I'm happy...are you happy?" Magnus explained with a curious question at the end with small kisses moving up and over his chin and found his lips to softly kiss it. 

"I'm so happy, yes, I'm so happy that I am also making you happy." Alec breathed a sigh returning Magnus' kiss. It felt so good to kiss him like that, it was so intense like they both needed it.

"We are in this together, remember what is mine is yours." Magnus reminded him against the kiss as they continued for a few more minutes until the automatic coffee maker they had was brewing the coffee and the smell lingered in the air. "Let's go make some breakfast with what we have left and then go grocery shopping, we need basically everything..." He laughed a little and gave him a push to get dressed before they were heading down together. It was the most adorable thing in the world that Alec was not at all a morning person and he was still adjusting to the way he had lived.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"Is it safe to say I never really been shopping before?" Alec half laughed a little nervously as they stepped foot into the supermarket with a wagon.

Magnus just raised an eyebrow at his used to be "rich" boyfriend and laughed. "I got you covered." He cleared his throat. "The trick is to only buy what you need. Do not give in to temptation." Magnus smirked. 

"So what is it that we need?" Alec bumped his hip with his picking up an apple and looking at it and then all of the other apples that were for sale. "Well, how do we even know which apple is the best?" He was being serious at the moment.

"I would say honey crisp are the best, and yes we should get them...but you have to eat them." Magnus was putting some into a bag.

"I trust your judgement, we should eat a little healthier, can we get some bananas?" Alec asked curiously wiggling his eyebrows and running towards them to put in his cart.

"I never saw someone get excited over bananas before," Magnus chuckled and allowed him to put them in the cart since he did anyway. "Come on, there's a lot more to explore besides fruit." He mentioned as they were heading towards the vegetables. "I can make you amazing stir fry with all of these." He added carrots, onions, peppers, and even asparagus to the cart as Alec give him a huge grin.

"I love that you do this, I want you to know how thankful I am that you cook for me...since I never really did...I spent half my time at the bar...and uh Simon usually cooked for me." Alec admitted as they were turning down the aisles that had peanut butter, jelly, and cereal, and some coffee. Alec was quick putting the keruk cups of their favorite coffee into the cart, at least he knew they needed that too. 

Magnus was reading the label of a certain cereal. "I never ate these because they had too much sugar, now all I want to do is try one because why not?" He laughed a little.

Alec raised an eyebrow and snickered, "Lucky Charms please!!!" 

"...but what about honey bunches of oats? It's loaded with sugar but sounds better because of the oats..." Magnus shrugged. Maybe he wasn't good at food shopping either. 

The two of them were suddenly lost in the cereal aisle when a familiar voice echoed and found them. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the two love-birds? How is married life treatin' ya?" Jace grinned happily giving them both a fist bump.

"Married? Who said we were married?" Alec inquired shaking his head.

"Oh, I just assumed you guys tied the not since you're basically living together..." Jace added showing off his engagement ring by waving in front of them.

"You got engaged? Simon proposed?" Magnus was a bit flabbergasted and unaware of Alec's face or the fact that he totally avoided the question about getting married. 

"He did. He did yesterday!" Jace exclaimed. "I'm shopping because I'm going to make him dinner to celebrate..." 

"You can't cook, haha, good luck with that," Alec said feeling slightly ill at the moment from the realization that he hadn't talked to Jace in a while and he was engaged before him, and not that he expected Magnus to propose or anything, he just didn't know what to make of all this.

"And so what? Neither can you," Jace stated.

Magnus saw in Alec's eyes that something was wrong and it was easily going to turn into something that didn't need to be brought up, "He has me to cook for him and I certainly don't mind doing it." He told Jace and gave Alec a little nudge to leave Jace be as he was still being a douche about everything.

"Sometimes, I just...I..." Alec shook his head and continued down the aisles. He didn't say anything and Magnus was quiet too knowing that Alec was keeping something from him. They added everything they needed to the cart, including some snacks, okay a lot of snacks but it was fine.

It wasn't until they got on-line to pay for everything that Magnus finally spoke, "Alexander? You okay?" 

"Yeah, it's just...maybe I'm just realizing how used me...how he's using Simon...I mean how I used Simon too?" He swallowed as he spoke watching the lady ring up their things rather than at Magnus. He watched as the price went up and up too. 

"He will get his karma, but I also know he's your best friend and you miss him, which is the only reason why you are upset he didn't well...expect to see him engaged..." Magnus seemed to read Alec's eyes now to know when he was lying or feeling a jealous type of way.

"What he said though about us getting married because we live together...is that right? Should we be?" Alec breathed out at the total amount of groceries they had came out to. He took out his credit card to pay for it while Magnus was putting it all in the bag. 

"That's something we need to discuss," Magnus said with promise in his eyes. He reached for Alec's hand as he was putting his credit card away back into his wallet as they headed out together. 

Alec kissed Magnus' cheek, "What's mine is yours. I will learn how to cook for you, I will be a better man for you." 

"Alexander, you already are. You don't have to change overnight just because of a brief encounter over someone you thought was your best friend..." Magnus promised while they put all the bags into the back seat.

Alec smiled softly and nodded, he was unsure of a few things right now. Was the reason Magnus didn't want to marry him because of how he still was a bit selfish and naive? Or did the idea of marrying him not to cross his mind at all? Did Alec even want to be proposed to? What if Magnus was waiting for Alec to ask him? Suddenly Jace's engagement to Simon left a lot lingering questions to Alec and his relationship with Magnus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all of the positive thoughts on this


	3. Cause Right Now I'm Feelin' Like I'm Walkin' On A Cloud But I Know What's Up's Gotta Come Down Sooner Or Later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the love and kudos, i'm glad to keep going for you! this chapter might be a bit angsty as well as steamy. also we're introducing izzy into this.

Upon arriving home and starting to put the groceries away in their proper places, Alec was already keeping all of his sudden thoughts to himself. It was obvious and Magnus hated when Alec was quiet and keeping to himself like this. "Look, if you want us to work like we are, we need to talk these kinds of things out Alexander," Magnus interrupted all of Alec's thoughts as he was reaching and putting away the boxes of cereal.

"What's there to talk about?" He said rather defensively as he turned around and folded his arms and leaned against the counter.

"You damn well what we have to talk about, don't make this harder than it is...I told you I want you to always be honest with me!" Magnus shouted a bit walking to him and moved in against him wrapping his arms around Alec's waist to calm him down. "Talk to me, please..." 

"It's...I mean...it's..." Alec moved his folded arms around Magnus' shoulders and drew him closer. He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Is it weird that we are living together and haven't discussed marriage?" He swallowed right after he asked the question, his body falling a little lip against the counter but Magnus' grip wasn't letting him.

"No? We are just taking this one step at a time yeah? We are in a good place, learning to live with each other you know? At least I thought so." Magnus pressed a small kiss to Alec's cheek. "And it's not that I don't want to get married, Alexander, just not right now." He took a small breath. 

Alec nodded softly with a small smile to the way Magnus was in fact looking at him. He didn't need any of it, he had all this instead. The love of his life standing in his kitchen holding him and keeping him calm. 

"Just think, Monica and Chandler moved in together before they got married..." Magnus joked with a shrug, "Not that we are them, but I think we're pretty close..." He smirked and kissed him softly. Alec laughed within the kiss and it was settled for now anyway. The topic of marriage would come when the time was right or when they at least expected it and it would be an amazing feeling to know they were both ready for it but for now, they needed to live in the now. Alec was also still learning how to be normal and not a rich lifestyle and every day Magnus reminded him that. He loved how he didn't need money or even think about it, especially with how much the grocery bill was. Together they walked around the kitchen stealing kisses in between putting the groceries away but then it didn't take long for them to start fully making out again in a giggling mess against one of the counters to get it on. "...one thing for sure is I can't keep my hands off you, what you do to me...I..." Magnus started to speak but Alec shut him up by kissing him even harder up against the counter until he was breathless. His kiss was travelling down his body now, bringing his pants down with him as he got on his knees. Alec looked up innocently and shrugged, he was about to flick his tongue across his cock popping free when the doorbell rang. 

"Oh, you got to be kidding me," Alec snorted and bounced back up, tucking Magnus back in. "We will continue this," He swore and ran to answer the door leaving Magnus a bit flustered against the counter...

"Izz!!!" Alec shouted at the door seeing his sister when he opened it. "...oh my goodness, what, why are you crying?" He brought her inside taking her hand and giving her a big hug.

"Clary broke up with me, she told me it just wasn't working out, like she literally told me that, and left like who does that anymore these days?" She sniffled wiping her nose on her brother's shoulder. 

Magnus walked into the living room and smiled softly at Izzy before allowing Alec to introduce him. "No one should, but to give that excuse...I'm guilty..." Magnus waved.

Izzy's eyes light up for a moment looking to the beautiful young boy standing there, "Is this Magnus?" 

"Yes, you know all about him." Alec nodded softly. 

Through her tears, Izzy smiled and gently bowed in front of him giving him a small handshake, "It's so nice to put a beautiful face to the beautiful person my brother has told me all about." 

"That's so nice to hear, he's only ever said lovely things about you too." Magnus smiled making her take a seat down on the couch. "Why don't you to talk this out and I'll get started on some lunch." Magnus decided.

"Thank you," Izzy answered softly but then her voice got a bit angry directly after, "I know there's someone else, I know Clary is seeing someone else." 

"You two were so strong like you grew up together, what do you think even happened?" Alec never imagined his baby sister to lose Clary just like that let alone cheat on her just like that. 

"Lately she's been hanging around this guy a part of me feels like she's been hiding him for quite some time." Izzy could feel her tears falling again. "Like I was safe and like you said we grew up together..." She wiped the tears and shrugged. "Maybe we just need someone new."

Alec shook his head in disbelief. He really didn't like Clary sometimes. He always had his eye on her when they were growing up, but Izzy was happy and if she was happy so was he. "I want to investigate it, but meanwhile you need to just kind of you know relax and not overthink literally everything...because I know you do that too." He patted her shoulder and smiled. "We can let lose tonight, it's been a while since Magnus and I went to our favorite bar..."

"Oh, you mean the one you guys met at?" Izzy beamed kind of really excited to go out and get somewhat tipsy and forget all about Clary.

"Yes, that one." Alec beamed right back, "Hey Magnus, what do you say?" He shouted a bit knowing his boyfriend was listening to the conversation.

"I would love to, besides we haven't seen Maia in a while...together...as a couple. It would be so nice." Magnus answered coming in with three peanut butter and jelly sandwiches as he took a seat in between them. 

"Maia? Maia Roberts?" Izzy remembered her from high school, "God, I haven't heard her name in forever...why is she bartending?" 

"I always asked myself that too, especially after I left her so many like _good_ tips..." Alec teased a bit. 

Magnus rolled his eyes, "She would always tell me about this amazing tipper...I can't believe that was you." Magnus rolled his eyes again.

Izzy laughed quietly, "I can't believe you made my brother un-rich." She took a bite of her sandwich and made a face, "Like he was such an ass before he met you too."

"Hey, he decided to sell his company, and he swears it wasn't for me." Magnus put his hands up.

It was Alec's turn to roll his eyes. His cheeks were full of the peanut butter sandwich, "Both of you just leave me alone." He was half-serious but also didn't want to reminded of what he did. "I did it because Magnus made me realize I don't have to be rich...I don't need money...if I have him...we can live just as comfortably...besides being a lawyer really is paying off...you know?" He gritted his teeth at the last part hoping that kind of statement didn't strike any kinds of nerves with Magnus. 

"...and I have my designs that I sell on Etsy and sometimes really big designers want them..." Magnus added about his way of making money. "We can do this together." Magnus promised as he looking at him, "What's mine is yours." 

Alec nodded looking directly back at him with a soft smile. "That's all I need." He promised.

"Oh, you two are too damn cute. I'm so jealous." Izzy pouted finishing her sandwich.

Magnus and Alec looked to each other again and blushed slightly. It was all about being happy with each other...

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"Oh my god! Alec! Magnus!" Maia shouted seeing take a seat down directly at the bar where they have been numerous times without each other and on a rare occasion with each other...but it had been so long since they did. "What do I truly owe this pleasure?" Maia was so happy to see them instantly preparing their favorite drinks.

"I can't believe you're still here, I honestly thought you'd be doing your thing you know?" Alec reminded her.

"I'm still preparing, studying, you know?" Maia shrugged.

"It's so good to see you too, I've been keeping this guy on his toes..." Magnus smirked squeezing Alec's thigh. 

"Oh please." Alec knocked his hand off his thigh. "We actually came with my sister Izzy." Alec pointed to her. "Do you remember her?"

Maia's attention turned to the beautiful girl that had taken a seat next to Alec who she right away did recognize. "You are still as beautiful as ever," She wasn't at all afraid to say how she felt. 

Alec's eyebrow raised and he was quick to nudge Magnus at that instant connection he saw. "Shhh." Magnus giggled and only rippled the effect for Alec to start and the both of them kept glancing at each other and trying so hard not to turn each other on but it might have been too late for that. 

"Maia, that's so sweet." Izzy blushed. "May I have an apple martini?"

"Coming right up." Maia blushed back a little handing off the lovebirds their drinks first. "You guys really haven't changed, the both of you still look at each other like it's the first time..." Maia pointed out. "...then you both just start blushing when one catches the other...you didn't even know you were doing it..." She added. "I did such a good deed that night letting Alec buy you that drink huh?" 

Both Alec and Magnus gave each other that look she was talking about they both shrugged at the same time, totally unaware they were even doing it. They literally couldn't keep their hands off each other either, suddenly they were starting to make out tasting what each other were drinking just like the first time. They loved to relive that. Alec turned to Maia and whispered a _thank you_ before he went back to liplock with Magnus. 

"...you have to tell me why you are still you know bartending when you're so smart and if my brother has been giving you money..." Izzy was so curious. "Don't mind him either, he clearly has no MANNERS." She shouted the last part kicking his barstool but not even that stopped them from being ridiculous in their liplock.

"I'm actually saving it, and still going through college, I want to be a Marine Biologist," Maia explained. "I love your brother so much for giving me all of those amazing tips, they have helped me pay for everything." She said loudly too. Alec gave a thumbs up with a giggle into Magnus' lips. 

"That is so amazing. I feel so little compared to you, I just make jewellery...do you like this bracelet? I made it myself. I have a small shop downtown..." Izzy mentioned with her soft eyes looking up to Maia.

"That isn't at all small, that's all so beautiful and lovely. I envy your talent." Maia was looking back just as softly before touching her bracelet to admire it then her eyes looked back up to admire her. It got silent in the bar and all you heard was Magnus and Alec's heavy breathing. Maia ended up snorting her hilarious laugh and shook her head. "Okay, really guys...are you done yet?" She splashed water on them. 

"Oh no, you didn't." Magnus shouted of course joking, "Totally kidding, I don't know where my manners are...Alec, on the other hand, I can't apologize for." He smirked poking his side. 

"Ow." Alec glared. "Who cares what we're doing, I totally heard you and my sister hitting off...and that silence...I heard that too." Alec smirked wickedly.

"What. No. Way." The two of them said unison and realized as they looked at each other started to blush.

"Umm, I think we should head to the bathroom and leave you two to it..." Alec kept on his smirk and dragged Magnus to the bathroom with him. "Psst, we aren't really going to the bathroom..." 

"Gross!" Izzy growled at them but her attention turned back to Maia. "I'm so sorry for him, I..."

"Oh please, don't apologize, I mean he's kind of right." Maia blushed watching as Izzy was sipping her martini.

"To be fair, I just broke up with my girlfriend and I think they intentionally brought me here so we could flirt..." Izzy reminded herself with a small frown. "But, Alec also made me realize that there's something off about her for quite some time..."

"I see." Maia smiled weakly. "You just have to be fair to yourself first." 

"When I asked Alec what gave him all that courage to you know do what he did, he told me it was you...if it wasn't for you my brother wouldn't be as happy as he is with Magnus. I have never seen him that happy in such a long time...all those assholes that broke his heart and used him for his money..."

"Tell me about it, I hated seeing all of that happen, sometimes even here, it was actually amazing that Mangus came in that day on a day he doesn't come in...I like to think of it as if fate was telling me to do it." Maia smiled so happily that even Izzy was telling her she did such a good thing.

"Kind of like fate is telling me all this happened with my ex, and Alec bringing me here..." Izzy swallowed.

"Maybe...if you believe in that kind of thing." Maia breathed, knots in her stomach. As if Isabelle Lightwood finally liked her back. Alec knew all that. Alec was smart. She wanted this for so long.

They were only intensely staring at each other with what felt like an eternity afraid to say something else - anything else - but truly just enjoying each other's company.

"Did you guys hook up yet?" Alec came out of the bathroom with a blushing Magnus behind them. 

"God Alec, you don't just ask two girls if they hooked up yet." Magnus zipped up his pants and took a seat back down, "Did you two hook up yet?" 

"What do you think?" Maia rolled her eyes at them. "You two seriously didn't even drink that much, are you okay?"

"Just in love." Alec cheesed. "No seriously, Izz...it's fate right?"

"Kinda." Izzy blushed. "You did this on purpose didn't you?"

"I might have." Her brother shrugged looking to Maia to see if she told her anything about _that_ yet. 

Maia shook her head at him. "I'd like to take you out though, Isabelle." There was her confidence!

Izzy swooned almost instantly at the way her full name sounded coming out of Maia's lips. "Uh, yeah, I mean, I would love to." She gulped.

Alec clapped excitedly, everything was perfect as perfect could be...or was it because within maybe about another 10 minutes with some encouraging words, Maia and Izzy were leaving the bar together. Someone else had taken over the bar for time being, Magnus and Alec were just hanging out now, enjoying each other's company just like any other time. Both them maybe just tipsy when an already drunk Jace was barreling through the doors. "Alec, fuck, am I so happy to see you..." He stumbled right against him almost knocking him over. 

"What in the world...have you been drinking? What's going on?" That was a stupid question to ask but he reeked and this wasn't like him not since he was doing so well with Simon. 

"I have been yes, I have been every day since you left me..." The confession started. "He's trying to change me, he's trying to make me quit drinking..." Jace slurred.

"Simon?" Alec raised an eyebrow. Magnus growing very intense, hating Jace again almost instantly. He felt like he knew where this was going.

"Um duh? I don't love him like that...I've been seeing this girl behind his back..." Jace added to his confession.

"What about the proposal?" Alec asked kind of dumbfounded. 

"Please, Alec was totally joking with you, kidding around, I was so drunk..." Jace laughed thinking all of it was funny.

"That was not funny, none of it was...I can't believe you." Magnus chimed in as Alec just sat there even more dumbfounded.

"I can't believe _you_ , stealing my brother away from me, making me feel like I'm worthless." Jace snarled in his slur. "Ever since he met you, it's been all about you, you, you." 

"Don't you dare!" Magnus raised his fist. "I can't stand the way you treat Alec, I never will. He let you live for fuckin' free on his couch...that's the kind of life you want?" He put his fist down, he would never really punch him as much as he wanted to.

"Magnus, stop." Alec finally spoke. "It isn't like I didn't kick him out, it's my fault for letting him stay for free, it didn't matter to me. But...Jace...I'm going to ask you this once...what did you do with all the money I left you?"

"I spent it all on booze..." Jace slurred looking for a beer to start drinking. 

"No, I can't believe you would do that...why?" Alec took a deep breath, he felt so helpless.

"I...don't know...I need help." Jace frowned. 

"Yeah, you do," Magnus growled.

"Magnus, please. This doesn't concern you." Alec stopped Magnus from trying to say another word. Magnus grew furious at him for again defending Jace and having him get underneath his skin like he always did. "I get it, he's a douche but he clearly needs help." 

"I don't know when to stop..." Jace confessed. "I'm sorry." He really wanted to change, he saw the way Magnus made Alec happy. He tried to work it with Simon, but he just couldn't give up his drinking problem.

"Don't be sorry, you admitted you want to get help...I will get you the help you need. I will pay for some AA courses." Alec decided right then and there. Magnus was holding his breath. He knew what Alec was going to stay next and he hated it. "Do you have a place to stay?" 

"No, I don't...Simon kicked me out when he found I was seeing this girl..."

"Don't say it, please, don't say it," Magnus mumbled under his breath.

"You can stay with us," Alec said it. "...but one condition, you will not drink, you will not see _this girl_ , and you will ONLY go to AA meetings when it's time for you to go out."

It sounded like a good plan, but Alec wasn't going over this with Magnus, and suddenly his head started spinning. He couldn't fathom having Jace live with them and Alec not even asking Magnus if it was okay so he just got up from the bar and left two of them there. 

Just when they thought they had finally had an understanding Jace came and ruined things again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think, like if i'm funny, or making you cry, laugh, or just want more by using the hashtag #DLMFfic on twitter. i really want to engage with yall and know what you think. <3


	4. I don't know what tomorrow's gonna bring...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus can't wrap his head around this, how Jace can manipulate Alec so well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter may be offensive to some. there will be a lot of fighting and minor deception of violence but nothing actual physical. 
> 
> trigger warnings: talk of drug/drinking use.

By the time Alec got home practically carrying his step-brother/best friend into the front door, Magnus was already home in the kitchen pacing back and forth. It was clear he drank more when he got home and angrier than when he left the bar. "It's about damn time you came back," Magnus chimed rudely. "Just how drunk is he? Or is just faking it?" 

Alec raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, looking to him to shut up rather than speak as he was setting Jace down on the couch. "Why is such a _dick_?" Jace groaned out loud his head pounding from all of what he had to drink. 

"Shhh, just don't throw up anymore," Alec whispered and let him lean over and hold himself together on the couch. "I'll get you a cold compress for your head and we'll call it a night." He promised as he was heading to the kitchen where Magnus was clearly not at all ready to let this go even when it was clear he needed to be quiet.

"Are you going to talk to me or just give me the silent treatment because in all fairness this is completely ridiculous and pointless of you..." Magnus raised his voice again.

"Pointless? I'm just helping him. He clearly needs help. I used to be in his shoes. He used to take care of me! You know in case you forgot..." Alec reminded Magnus with trying to exactly raise his voice like Magnus was. 

"Oh, I didn't forget, Alexander. But you didn't go over it with me that he could just _stay here_...in case you forget this is our home together...not just your home..." He was still loud and he was on purpose, he really didn't have much control of his anger at the moment.

Alec felt a little defeated in that question because yeah might have forgotten. It used to be his home. Instead of answering he made a face and blinked slightly to apologize. "We'll talk more about this later." He swallowed and giving Jace something to put over his head and relax. 

It was instant as Jace clung onto his step-brother and asked him to stay with him for a little while. "I'll be out of both of you guys' way as soon as the headache goes away..." 

"No, you won't. You are not leaving here until you are sober and ready to face the day without drinking ever again." Alec demanded. 

Magnus was rolling his eyes in the kitchen playing with a paper plate he was folding into a million pieces at his anger. Luckily Alec didn't see it but he did hear his obnoxious sigh. 

"It is clear I am not wanted here by your _boyfriend_..." Jace started with a low groan from his head hurting.

"It's fine, I'll talk to him. I just want you to get better." Alec was deeply concerned because of bad this could get.

"I really don't want to stay...I can go somewhere else." Jace insisted, a part of him did want to say but he also was holding onto some lies that he didn't tell Alec yet. Magnus could sense every single one for some reason and hated how blind Alec seemed to be in the moment. He also wasn't too fond of Magnus was treating him, how Alec could even be with someone acting like such a jerk to him. "You literally gave up your rich lifestyle to live poor with someone who is clearly just using you for your money," Jace said under his breath and not exactly loud enough for Magnus to make out still watching them from the kitchen counter. "...I can't believe you gave up your billion-dollar company for such a _douche_." That he said loud sitting himself up and Alec was sitting there a bit astounded at Jace's words.

"I didn't give it up for Magnus, I gave it up because it wasn't worth it anymore if I couldn't have him. I am in love with him. There is a huge difference." Alec gulped like he never fully admitted that before. 

"That's so stupid, love is stupid. All of this is so stupid. I don't need this." Jace was waving his hands in the air throwing the cloth from his head into Alec's lap and slamming the door. "I'm going to Kaelie's because at least she doesn't talk about this nonsense bullshit love shit!" And he slammed the door.

"Well that went just lovely, didn't it? I fucking told you, he's a monster, a cheater, a user..." Magnus went off the second the door slammed. Alec cowered for a moment, his body tensing as he put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. He too a had a headache. "You really have nothing to say to me?!" Magnus' voice was still as loud as ever.

"What the fuck do you want me to say?!" Alec finally screamed back.

"Oh, I don't know...for starters...that you're sorry perhaps?" Magnus said sarcastically. 

"Excuse me? What the hell, Magnus?" Alec got up finally from the couch, his body still not standing tall though. "You have been nothing but rude to me lately, making me feel like I'm as worthless as Jace is or was or still is...I don't know. I didn't do this for you. I didn't give up my billions to be with you...I did it for me." He pointed to his chest.

"I know that, what are you even trying to say? That I am trying to change you? That's not what this is. This is you trying to change someone that doesn't want to change..." Magnus explained. "Don't you dare say I've been rude to you lately...you're just so unconfident without your money...it's...it's fucking disgusting..." He shouted at him adding more fuel to this fire.

"That is so nice of you to say...really nice...what a fantastic boyfriend I have," Alec shouted back obviously being sarcastic. "I can't believe you even said that to me." He faltered. "I thought you loved me..." His voice was weak, was Magnus right though?

"I do love you, I just want you to see that you are this brilliant person who is now a lawyer, living comfortably, and someone like your _best friend_ who isn't really a quote-unquote best friend as you say treat you like that..." Magnus finally calmed down, out of anger he was saying things wrong, and he hated this. He hated how when things were so good something like this always had to be brought up and have them fight. "I know what it is like to have someone like that and he's out of my life for good..."

"I don't want Jace out of my life," Alec mumbled. "I know he can change." 

Magnus groaned shoving Alec out of his way, "Fine. Do what you want. I can't talk to you when I'm angry." He walked off and into the bedroom immediately starting to get undressed and ready for bed.

"No, no, no, no," Alec was shouting following Magnus into the bedroom. "I do not want to go to bed angry with you." 

Magnus moved into their bed and looked up to him as he folded his arms. "Let's not go to bed angry then." 

Alec got undressed and crawled up to Magnus, his arm draping around his waist. There was a soft nuzzle to his chin with his nose before kissing his temple and resting on his pillow, "I love you, you heard what I said right before Jace left?" 

"I did. I melted. You didn't see that but I wasn't scoffing or rolling my eyes anymore." Magnus answered softly in a small laugh. "This is just hard for us I guess?"

"It is. You need to know what I am putting you first, Magnus. I just can't see my friend hit rock bottom as I did." Alec reminded him.

"When did you hit rock bottom?" Magnus really didn't know Alec even had.

"The night I met you, I was a drunk asshole," Alec admitted. "Maia wasn't giving me my drinks quick enough that night, she didn't want to see me fall...and if it wasn't for you losing your job that night coming in a night I never saw you...I would have never met you...so if it wasn't for you..."

"Shh, stop, I didn't know that...god Alexander, I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry. You really did change your life for me, you may not realize it but you did and I'm sorry..." Magnus was clinging harder against him. 

"It's okay, I guess I didn't want you to see me that way...nor ever see me that way...and then you told me that story of your ex and how he treated you...I never wanted to treat you that way..." He breathed in and then out a sigh. "Perhaps we just lacked communication in that part when we were thinking about how we connected otherwise..." Alec trailed his fingers up and down Magnus' spin.

"We connected in a way I never connected with anyone, despite your lies, in the end, it really didn't matter because I realized you were only lying to protect your own heart and I told you that before, and I wouldn't have done what I did by buying this house for us..." Magnus explained and kissed Alec's lips softly. 

Alec purred from his kiss, taking it all in and just nodding softly. "What's mine is yours." He whispered kissing him a little harder before yawning softly into the kiss. "I'm sorry, I have such a headache..." He mumbled and closed his eyes sleepily.

"Shhh, sleep Alexander, I'm sorry I yelled. We'll figure this out...we always do okay?" Magnus caressed his cheek just before Alec was mumbling an _I'm sorry_ too before they both had dozed off...

Morning came quicker than Alec intended. He was the first one up from the window being on the side he was facing, the sun shining brightly today. He let Magnus sleep, he was always a heavier sleeper. He kissed him a few times telling him he was going to make some breakfast and be up when he was ready. The first thing he did was make coffee...that was the easy part. Usually, it was Simon who had made breakfast for both him and Jace in the morning, and he would pad off into his computer room and start working on his software. Alec was watching the coffee drip into the pot, getting lost in a few thoughts when his phone suddenly rang. It completely knocked out of his thoughts as he answered it, "Simon! I was just thinking about you..."

"Really? That's a first...but uh hey listen did you see Jace? He never came home last night..."

"Never came home last night? What do you mean? He said you kicked him out, why would he come home?"

"Kicked him out? Huh? Why would I do that?" Simon cried out, desperate actually. "My God, why didn't you call me and tell me you saw him? What else did he say?"

"I wasn't actually thinking about you at all in this...I mean...why I was thinking about before was because I was going to make breakfast for Magnus and I and realize I'm kind of numb to all this stuff...but no wait sorry...uh...well I saw him yesterday about 11 am at the supermarket and he was so happy and thrilled that you proposed to him but then he told me it was all a lie by 11 pm when I decided to go to the bar..."

"He said that my proposal was all a lie?!" That was all he could make out of Alec's rambling.

"Yeah, he said he made it up..." Alec scratched his head with a soft groan.

"Alec, I did propose to him. I thought that was what he wanted, he even said yes..." Simon was trying to stay calm.

"Then why would he say it was all a lie at around 11 pm..."

"We got into this argument, I wanted us to settle down for real, I had asked him that since I proposed would he stop seeing Kaelie because our relationship was open...I'm guilty of seeing someone too. But see she knew I wanted to settle with Jace and how much I love him, and he caught us in this hug...and he just said I was lying and love is bullshit and stormed out...I...it's my fault...but I at least thought he would come to his senses..." Simon breathed when he finished talking. 

Alec was furious at all of this. Everything was a lie. And something else suddenly made sense and he was about to get even more furious, "...that girl you were seeing doesn't happen to be Clary...now is it?"

"Yeah," Simon said lowly into the receiver knowing just how angry Alec was about to get.

"She was with my sister, you knew that. I told you she was off-limits when you two met...OH MY GOD, I AM GOING TO..."

"Please Alec, please...we realized how much of mistake it was...but things happen you know that...you never can control what happens, but Jace and I...we are in love...at least I thought he was with me as I am with him...he was the one that wanted the open relationship so that's how Clary and I even started..."

"But she was with my sister! You know what it doesn't even matter, I don't want her with her anyway, and she already found someone who is perfect for her, but I can totally see why Jace would leave...especially if it was Clary...I don't even know why you picked her but I won't go there...I just - wow - Simon." Alec couldn't even breathe at the moment and didn't realize how loud he had gotten clearly waking up Magnus. 

"Just...if you hear from Jace tell him everything I told you and we can work this out..." Simon hung up on Alec. 

Alec gritted his teeth and threw his phone onto the kitchen table to Magnus raising his eyebrow, "Well considering what I just heard..." 

"Please don't...you have no idea." Alec swallowed. "Coffee is ready and I'm going to kick Jace's ass." 

"No need for that, but can I say it?" Magnus smirked pressing a kiss to Alec's temple.

"Be my guest." Alec took his hand looking up to him.

" _I told you so..._ " Magnus whispered. "This isn't your job to fix though, besides you have a case you need to work on today, you need to clear your head for that...I'll be here for all of the support on the case only..." Magnus rustled Alec's hair before he went and made himself a cup of coffee.

"You know at this point, I don't even care..." He leaned back in his chair. "...about all of this...you're right...the case...I'll get on it today...it'll be a very good distraction from this and my client would be extremely angry with me if I didn't have more facts about it..." Alec breathed a sigh of relief. 

Magnus smiled softly, "I'll make you some breakfast for all the fuel you need to start on it..." He got back up and took out Alec's favorite...

Alec was truly going to try to forget about all that happened yesterday and the phonecall this morning. He knew Jace was a liar of sorts, hell he was too, but never a lie this big. He just had hopes that it would all turn out for the best. He had to call Izzy too to at least explain that Simon wasn't going to see Clary anymore, but he didn't want her to get back together with her, he just wanted to know all about her date with Maia after they'd left the bar...but later...his case was back in court on Monday and he needed to dedicate Sunday to gathering more facts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this intense chapter, please use the hashtag #DLMFfic on twitter any thoughts and favorite parts you like so i know you love it. thank you! <3


	5. But Can You Promise Me One Thing? Don't Let Me Forget Your Hand In Mine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things you want to leave in the past seem to haunt you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot twist continues. it's major. i hope you are all still interested and this chapter meets your expectations.
> 
> trigger warning: talk about violence, abuse, drug use, and drinking use.

The case Alec was working on was starting to get interesting in his readings. He was finding out a lot actually about his client. He believed everything she had said despite some of the other remarks and he wanted to positively give her the right amount of justice she deserved hoping her ex-fiancé didn't walk away with spending time in jail. Alec's eyes reading a computer screen and making a few phone calls got him a little bit antsy and a slight headache started right at his temples. He growled softly and put his hands onto his temples as he leaned back. Magnus approached him from behind and started to rub his temples for him. "You need a break don't you?" 

"Mm, I could use one." Alec purred softly as Magnus was turning him around in the computer chair so he could get onto his lap. Alec instantly giggled, gripping at his sides to hold him firmly. "You've already fed me lunch, is this dessert?" 

"Mhm, considering dinner is already in the oven for you..." Magnus answered with a smirk as he gave him a soft grind down. "...someone is happy to see me." He added with a soft kiss to his lips and Alec was quick to kiss back with a low growl to open his mouth and deepen the kiss further. The chair rocked a bit as the two of them were trying to just softly grind against each other, but the more they did the more intense it got. Alec ended up giggling and ruining the moment. "Alexander," Magnus breathed to try and get him to keep going it felt so damn good at the moment and there wasn't any moment where he didn't crave his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Alec laughed a bit, "I just felt like I was going to fall...this isn't meant for this." He rocked the chair to grind harder on him. "See." He snorted as Magnus almost went flying, but luckily Alec did have a grip on him. 

"Mmm, maybe...I should just take care of this." Magnus pointed to his hard-on underneath him as he slowly moved down on him and moved to his knees while making Alec lift up as his pants were pulled down to his ankles as well. His cock popped free, hard and ready for Magnus' mouth, so he wasted not a single second and guided it right into his mouth with a slow jerk down his length with his palm. He waited to take all of him, teasing just slit and letting his palm do the work of getting him even harder until his mouth was replacing it and swallowed all of him. He moaned around it to loosen himself and not choke but didn't mind at all when Alec was already thrusting forward. "Fuck, Alexander," Magnus cursed and repeated his actions a few times bobbing his head back and forth until he had a rhythm. He was slurping and enjoying himself, and Alec was too but he couldn't help but want to take control just needing to return the favour of some sort. 

"I thought I was getting dessert." He pouted pulling Magnus up from his cock rather quickly with his strength. "Get off your pants," He then demanded to pull at them to help him, "Got it," He instantly grabbed Magnus' cock for him to back down on him, and allow his cock to glide against his ass. There was a small pause, with slow grinding and a soft smirk. The chair rocking as they were trying to be careful. Alec reached into his computer desk for the lube.

"I'm not even going to ask why you have that there," Magnus growled trying to hurry Alec up if he was going to use it. 

"Shut up." He growled back as he reached around to cox himself so with ease Magnus could allow himself to sit on top of his cock. "Oh fuck," Alec cooed arching up and moving deep inside of him. Magnus came down on him slowly, giving Alec exactly what he wanted. 

"Like that?" Magnus questioned in a soft purr, continuing to be slow about it and moved in to kiss him. 

"Just like that." Alec answered rocking them a little bit faster to make the pace even more amazing for them as he was kissing him back passionately like all of their kisses had to be. It always felt so amazing, so intense, so right, like it was just meant to be. Even this moment felt like it was meant to be. "Don't stop, please keep it just like that." Alec panted.

"Promise." Magnus breathed out moving himself up and down Alec's length slowly until he was practically begging for Alec to continue the deal. "Please," He added. Alec knew exactly what he was supposed to do and got Magnus to hold on tight as he started to do the work holding on to the chair and grinding himself up and down quickly. "Shit, I'm gonna...that's just what I needed..." Magnus was suddenly spewing all over Alec's t-shirt and it wasn't even a second after Alec was filling Magnus up. 

"Magnus, how could you..." Alec laughed out of breath and made him a little face, "I'm kidding...this is your shirt I think." He looked down to look back up at him as Magnus was slowly easing down his cock one last time to relax his muscles. 

"That was ridiculously incredible and you tasted so good, so we both got our dessert then yeah?" He ended up laughing to pecking his boyfriend's lips one more time slowly easing himself off of him. 

Thankful they both got that out of their system because suddenly the phone was ringing, "Oh my goodness...it's Izzy...I completely forgot to call her." Alec fumbled to pick it up. "Hey Izz! I was honestly just remembered I have to call you..." Alec breathed out just a little, putting her on speaker so he could fix himself.

"It's all good big bro," Izzy answered knowing instantly she definitely caught him doing something. "...is now a bad time?"

"Na, it's all good. You're on speaker though while I fix myself, say hi to Magnus." 

"Oh, Alec!" She laughed, "Hi Magnus, it's a good thing you're on speaker...I'm gonna talk about Maia and how incredible she is and how much I owe you guys literally everything." Izzy exclaimed. "You're on speaker too, say hi Maia."

"Hi, Maia!" Both of them said in unison.

"Hello, my wonderful boys!" Maia answered happily giving her new girlfriend a kiss to her cheek. "It's so true, we owe you everything. I didn't know I could have so much in common with Izzy, I also love the little things we don't have in common..."

"It turns out we both love the same things in bed too..." Izzy said with a smirk in her voice looking at her new girlfriend while Magnus and Alec could just sense that and were looking at each other with same look.

"So the entire day you've been in bed since we left you last night?" Alec asked curiously as he was watching Magnus look at some things to be nosy on the computer.

"Umm yeah, basically, but there is another reason why we are calling you actually...I have some well weird as hell news, but I'm sure you already know half?" Izzy shrugged a little asking curiously to it.

"Probably...Magnus and I kind of went through it this morning ourselves." Alec laughed uneasily.

"Yeah, so you know then that Clary and Simon were a thing right? This is were it gets interesting, right as I was about to go down on Maia...sorry not sorry...Clary called me...I was like are you serious, but okay I picked up and she started to cry and beg me to take her back because she could finally admit that she was only pretending to be Simon's girlfriend so he could get even at Jace. The only thing the even ever did was just kiss and things but clearly she knows it was still cheating but she thought I would be okay with it like - I would just know that she would never cheat on me? I wasn't having it at all, big bro, like I didn't know if I should believe it so I just told her what I was doing right at that moment and she got so angry with me like I was supposed to know that her breaking up with me was fake...I'm not a mind reader am I right?" Izzy breathed after getting all that out.

"That is just - wow," Magnus answered for Alec who was trying to make sense of it. 

"So you're just telling us that Clary and Simon weren't really a thing, it was just to get Jace jealous?" Alec asked curiously still in a bit of shock. This wasn't what he expected.

"Well, yes because if I am correct there relationship was open...at least that was what Jace had said a few weeks ago when they were happy. He just wanted to come to Simon after nights out drinking and having sex with girls. Simon apparently couldn't take it anymore and decided to _attempt_ to sleep with someone he knew for quite some time. Clary is and was innocent in all this but she took it too far too and didn't tell me ANYTHING. I do believe her but it's too late now for me at least. I connected so much with Maia and I never felt anything like it before while I was with Clary...our relationship was failing even before this and I realized that while I talked the night away with Maia..." Izzy finished with a soft sigh. "I know this other news is hard for you, big bro. Jace just can't accept true love or stop drinking...he's hit the bottom and we have to get him some help..."

"I know." Was all Alec could mumble out. "I tried to help him this morning..." 

"You can't help someone who doesn't want to get help, who is so used to using people and relying on other people's money...I don't know how Simon can even love someone who doesn't want to love him back." Magnus said getting a bit angry again his whole entire mood changing at the moment again.

"Stop that Magnus, I think he just needs to realize what Simon was trying to do in the first place. You know?" Maia put her two sense in. "Look at how much Alec changed, and not because of you but because he wanted to. He was in Jace's shoes...he was about to hit rock bottom that night at the bar if I did not slow down him from drinking more that night." 

Alec looked to Magnus with a small frown almost afraid to speak about it.

"Well, I really don't want to be any part of Jace's recovery and I know Alec wants to help, and I know you girls do too, but this part hits too close to home for me as well..." Magnus didn't want to bring up his past but sooner or later it was going to bit him in the ass literally. And it was all starting to unfold now too. 

"It's okay, Magnus. Just please don't shut any of us out or get as mad as you have or do..." Alec said quietly knowing something was bothering him. "Hey, well thanks for all the information, it's a lot to process at the moment I guess, and I really am happy for the both of you too...just stay away from the toxic stuff too...we'll get this settled eventually...let Magnus and I go...bye bye." Alec hung up and reached for Magnus to come back in his arms in the chair. He kissed his forehead and pouted a little at him. "You will tell me when you want to right? I know your past is a tough subject to handle but I will listen..." 

"I know, Alexander, I know. And you deserve to know more..." Magnus swallowed when he remembered dinner would be ready in like 5 minutes and quickly got off of Alec to go and check on it. Alec sighed softly getting up from his chair finally to go and change his t-shirt and tossing the other one into the hamper. "We can talk about it over dinner," Magnus said sensing Alec was back in the kitchen as he was leaning over the counter. Magnus leaned right back and gave him a chaste kiss. "I promise okay? I need to get it all out and I realize I've been acting kind of...well...ruder than normal..." He made a face.

Alec was nodding giving him a kiss of his own before wiggling his nose at Magnus' face. "I"m not mad at you if that's what you think...I know you know?" He snuck away from the counter to set the table for two just as the timer went off and dinner was ready. Alec smelled it and knew exactly what it was, "I can't believe I was actually on the computer that long doing all my work," He sighed loudly as Magnus set down the pot-roast with baked potatoes and lots of veggies surrounding it.

"I actually noticed you did a lot, and it looks like you discovered a lot about your client...do you want to tell me about it? Are you allowed?" Magnus was curious and also trying to stall just slightly but it seemed almost as if what Alec was working on with his client was familiar with Magnus situation. "Sorry, I looked at your files while it was just sitting there," He snickered quietly.

"I can tell you in confidence because it's kind of got me thinking really hard and a lot of it baffles me. I know I have been known to lie...but like... the lies my client has been told is like horrendous. And it wasn't for her almost dying in a car crash none of this would have came about. Her car breaks were actually sabotaged on purpose...and her ex-fiancé did it try and kill her...what I started to investigate is that he was a drug addict, snorting cocaine, and even had my client go and buy it for him, and be the one to sell and trade and make her put the blame on herself...then he would bail her out. He has a lot of money and I mean a lot of money and my client said the only reason why she stayed with him was because of that because he promised to financially support her. So as you can see she is also like _oh my god money is everything_..." Alec sighed doing air quotes. "The thing that just bothers me most is that I can't find anything on the guy other than how _good_ he is because he manipulated my client into making herself look like the bad guy..." 

"Wow." Magnus breathed. "...that hits close to home too, because I hate money and although I hate it so much...I too thought that with my ex having all of it...I would be okay if I didn't...especially the way he treated me..." Magnus swallowed licking his lips as he took some food to try and enjoy it before any of this started get deeper and they wouldn't even touch their food. "...was your client abused?" He didn't want to ask it but he was relating to this and it started to feel eerie.

"All the time, but she would never let herself escape because he would always promise there wouldn't be another time, until one day she had enough and planned her escape but her breaks were cut..." Alec answered cringing at the thought. "I'm going to do my best to get him in jail for attempted murder and all the damn lies he told her. 

Magnus shook his head, "...so, my story? yeah? I was abused...I told you that. I wouldn't get hit all the time but I would be shoved hard against walls, and verbally he would tell me I'm worthless without him, that no one could ever love me the way he does and he only would _hit_ me because he loved me and that _I am an idiot for wanting to leave_ and that was when he would give me money to go and _buy_ something... so one day I took his money and ran to Maia... I told her everything and she told me I couldn't go back to him. So I didn't. I stayed with her for as long as I could... that's when I know he killed himself but..." Magnus couldn't continue after his but the tears were starting, and this was not something he ever thought about until now. 

"What? Magnus? But what?" Alec took Magnus' hand in his and looked at him softly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I'm just scared now..."

"...I think he faked the suicide note...and like sold his billions for like another identity..." Magnus' breathed hitched as he said that.

"Magnus, stop that...you can't overthink like that," Alec was calm.

Magnus shook his head pulling his hand away from Alec's to wipe his tears. "...I can't...I know he had someone before me...I investigated myself after he was gone. I talked with the guy he was with and he had said that he did all the same things to him...he's sick...and there was a girl before him...so Alexander please don't think I'm crazy but I think this girl you're defending against her ex-fiance is him... he gets rich by scamming people, changing his identity, and doing it all over again and again... he's serial abuser..." He took another breath through his tears. Alec looked to Magnus completely dumbfounded. How could any of this make sense? Magnus had no choice but to get up from the table, they had already ruined dinner anyway by having this conversation, and he found the picture he had of him that he never threw away because he one day wanted to show someone in case it happened again...just like it seemed to be. "Is this him?" He swallowed.

Alec glanced at the picture and his stomach was in an instant of knots, not hungry anymore and the food he was going to swallow got caught in his throat. He lost his will to speak and could feel himself about to honestly faint...this can’t be happening...but it was...and suddenly he knew the reason for all of this. Then again maybe he was just being over dramatic but why did it happen to this way? Alec finally nodded and was about to cry himself from the look on his boyfriend’s face. How in the hell did it come to this? Was this the reason they were supposed to meet all along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeek, i hope none of you were expecting that 😱 please use the hashtag #DLMFfic on twitter for interaction and your thoughts/feedback xx


	6. The firefly drives, the time I fell asleep and you carried me inside...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i noticed a pattern when i write - i like to have drama in court. i like write about lawyers integrating people and i like to write about people getting justice although i have no idea what i'm actually writing because i don't watch any tv shows or study law. so if anything i write in the next three chapters seems really impossible, i am so sorry. i am writing from just what i see and hear and all of it just may completely bullshit. this is also fiction so why not go for it a bit? i know this story is already filled with drama but i hope you continue to read so i can make it right.
> 
> t/w: mention of abuse, a lot of verbal abuse.

Alec finally moved from his chair at the table with their barely touched food. It was supposed to be a meal they were going to enjoy while chatting about their day and everything in between like they normally would. Alec hadn't moved until he didn't hear Magnus puking anymore. He felt so horrible and knew he should immediately withdraw himself from the case. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't hurt Magnus anymore than he already had. 

Magnus flushed and quickly brushed his teeth. He splashed some cold water over his face and retreated back to the kitchen where Alec was washing the dishes for them. Gently Magnus put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and apologized for how sick he got and that he would be okay. "...I want you to keep doing the case, I want you to tell your client by doing all your investigating and looking up ways to frame you came to realize he has multiple victims and name changes." He told him firmly, taking his hand into his to turn him around so they could face each other.

"Magnus...I couldn't. I can't." Alec fell back a little not looking him directly in the eyes.

"You are a good lawyer and I believe in you. I need you to do it. I need you to get him jail for attempted murder...at least without parol." Magnus almost begged slightly as he spoke bringing their hands up to their chests so he could lean in and kiss his lips.

"What if I fail, what if I can't find the other victims and his other names?" Alec tried to make it seem like he couldn't do it because to be completely honest he was afraid this would somehow hurt Magnus and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"You won't fail, I've seen what you can do. You have won every single case. You are a _good_ lawyer too, you pick of the cases to help people not to manipulate the truth and make a bad person good you know?" Magnus was still encouraging him. 

Alec nodded and softly swallowed. He let out a small sigh and his forehead bumped against him to try and kiss him again with a little pout. "You sure you're okay with this? You literally seconds ago were puking up your guts." 

"I realized while I was that I can't let him get away with this and you have so much more evidence now because of me. I don't want him to get away with it again, and find a new person to victimize. In fact, I'll be sure of that myself when I remind him of all of the things he did to me." Magnus just needed all of this closure. He didn't want to hide and feel safe with Alec now that they were living comfortably. 

Alec took a deep breath and nodded again, his body moving completely into him to kiss him passionately. Their bodies instantly connecting even deeper. Magnus' soft tan glow diminishing and the hazel threads increasing in intensity. Their bodies seemed to mold into one singular entity seconds after their clothes went flying all around the kitchen. Their bodies collided again wasting absolutely no time knowing exactly what the other wanted. Alec glided himself inside of Magnus up against the counter, and that's when the fervour of their fucking intensified, almost as if his thoughts were Magnus' thoughts or vice versa. Hazel eyes that seemed almost unearthly pierced Alec's very own intense eyes, yet he recognized the lust behind them. He turned around Magnus and placed his lover's hands on the counter as his cock moved in even deeper, then slow, then hard again, as he entered his ass with ease and slowed his way in each time Magnus begged for more. 

" _Alexander..._ " Magnus whimpered biting his bottom lip gently, he forced himself to push back with his thrusts, his hands turning white as he gripped hard onto the countertop. Alec felt his own body give way to the intrusion as he hit his prostate over and over when he'd finally found it. The soft glow of his body was replaced with a light glow deep within his being – like a fire, intense, burning with passion…Magnus' shallow breaths pushing back as each of Alec's thrusts enticed him. And up against the kitchen counter, he saw the shimmering of his fire. Alec's groans and moans, rhythmically intoned with his thrusts got louder, and his hands held his Magnus' hips hard against his. He pushed and pulled out and thrust as hard as he could. His flame grew with each bump and grind. Alec's own flame was intensifying with each thrust. He licked his lips as he got closer to his own climax and pressed a kiss to his shoulder to give him a warning. Magnus' flame broke out and engulfed Alec's, and they were again one entity. The heat burned Alec so deep even though his body was gone and he was beginning to fill him. Magnus felt his thoughts of pleasure up against his mind and felt his kiss before feeling him come so deep inside of him. His own spew of hot liquid shot across the bottom of the counter and he was quick to turn himself around Alec's cock to kiss him before he could say anything. The intensity of their fucking always felt like it was the very first time they had ever done it and this was exactly what Magnus needed at the moment. He loved Alec so much and he felt it with every single thrust Alec had given him, reminding him of all the ways he did, in fact, love him.

There was a small smirk from Magnus as sheepishly started gathering his clothes. He didn't speak for a moment as he was gathering all his thoughts. What he needed to do and what Alec would say wasn't going to be pretty. "I need to see him." He finally said and put his finger to Alec's lips so he would be quiet. "I need to tell him everything I ever wanted to tell him since the day he hurt me. Everything you know about me and why I am like this is because of him and I need to get closure."

"No, Magnus. I haven't told my client yet what I know about him, this could change a lot in the case." Alec made a slight face, unsure if this was a good idea or not yet.

"You have to go and do that, I'm sure she'll be just as happy as I am right now," Magnus told him without giving him the opportunity to talk again because he kissed him and ran out the door.

Alec couldn't have stopped him too, but really it was no use. He knew Magnus had a one-track mind. He just hoped he wouldn't ruin the case. He didn't even know if Magnus could actually get into the jail place and talk to him either. But he also knew Magnus really needed to this and he wouldn't stop him. Before he went and called his client with his new discovery of the man who tried to kill her, he called his sister first to tell her everything that just happened while he cleaned up the mess Magnus made against the bottom of the counter...

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Magnus walked into the county jail like he had owned the place. The way his confidence suddenly skyrocketed after his moment of passion Alec just positively sparked something in him. He asked to see Mitch Harding which was the name he was going by now according to the notes he had read from Alec. He honestly laughed to himself, what kind of name was that? He knew him as Phil McCalister, which he didn't even like at all either. He should have then realized just how made up it sounded but right now he needed a plan for the person at the desk to allow him to speak to him. He made up a whole bunch of BS when he realized it worked and they said it's behind a glass counter and he would have to pick up the phone to speak to him and he only had 5 minutes. Magnus hurried when he was let inside to sit down and wait for him to show to sit and talk to him. It was just the movies, Magnus started to shake his knees nervously as he waited for the man that used to abuse him take a seat down behind a glass. He had on an orange jumpsuit and looked ridiculous but he was exactly as how he remembered him just now he had a beard. Magnus picked up the phone when he did. The face Phil/Mitch had on was priceless, "What the fuck."

"It's so good to see you, Phil...or should I say Mitch...what made you pick that name? Who's identity did you still for it?" Magnus' voice was just above a whisper but he knew his ex could hear him loud and clear.

"What. How. When. Where. What. I mean. How. Fuck. Tell me how did you find out?"

Magnus stifled a laugh. "Did a cat catch your tongue? I mean come on, you were always so verbal with me. Especially after you hit me and tell me no one could ever love me the way you did..." 

"You deserved it." 

"The fuck I didn't, I never deserved to be shoved against a wall or verbally abused because I disagreed on something." Magnus stood up for himself. This was exactly what he needed.

"You certainly liked the money I gave you to keep quiet. That was always a nice treat wasn't it?" Phil always had a way to bring him down.

"Actually I learned a lot from that and I know the reason I did it now was that no one would believe me. But guess what someone did. And I knew your suicide note was bullshit. It just so happens I started dating someone and to make a long story short he became a lawyer and is on a case which involves you doing the exact same thing to me only this time you actually tried to kill her...so here I am to warn you that you are going down. Every single identity that you have gone under and every single person you ever hurt will be in that courtroom and you will go to jail without parole, I don't care how rich you might think you are or how good of a lawyer you have because my boyfriend and his client are going to tear you down." Magnus nodded firmly staring him straight in the eyes through that glass. He almost felt stick to his stomach but he was doing his best to stay in control. 

The man in orange was impressed with all that confidence Magnus now had. But he still laughed at him and shook his head. Magnus cringed, he absolutely hated that laugh. He hated everything about him thinking about all the abuse he went through. "You can't prove that you don't know the identities I've been or the other victims." 

"You're going to tell me or I am going to go to the FBI and tell them what you did before you dated me," Magnus smirked. He must have thought he'd forgotten about that secret. "You think I forgot huh? You were stupid drunk one night, you came home expecting me to fuck you but instead, you just started to confess to me that you hit someone and that it was an accident but you covered up the body...in that lak--"

"SHUT UP!!!!! I would never kill someone." The attempted murderer said putting his hand up against the glass. There was only 1 minute left now as some prison officers started to surround them.

"So why cut the breaks of someone's car?" Magnus inquired.

"I just wanted her to crash so I could take what is mine." He confessed, it didn't make all that much sense but then again he knew what he meant. "I'll give you the names of the victims, just don't ever tell anyone what you know." 

Magnus smirked asking the officer next to him to give them just one more minute so he could get all the information he needed. They allowed him to write it down and give it to him. Magnus felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders since the night he was at the bar when he'd met Alec. He knew he was right all along...

Taking the long way home when he finally arrived home Alec was pacing, he was pacing since he'd gotten off the phone with his client. "Fucking finally," He shouted taking Magnus into his arms. Magnus squeaked and jumped up into them wrapping his legs around his waist and urged Alec to take a seat down on the couch as he stayed straddling him. "You go first...did you get what you needed?" Alec breathed in holding his breath.

"Not only did I get my closure and stand up to him but I got him to confess every identity he has been as well all his victims." Magnus reached for the paper in his pocket and handed it to Alec.

"How in the hell..." Alec raised his eyebrows taking the paper, he'd open it later right now he just wanted to look at the man he loved who had so much more confidence than he'd ever had and it was beyond sexy.

"I just had to remind him of something, he did owe me a favour..." Magnus smirked giving Alec a peck to his lips, "C'mon, tell me what your client said?"

"Oh right," Alec licked his lips, "...she kind of cried the second I told her all the information I had from just your story. She then kind of made it seem like I was a gift from heaven for being such a good _investigator_." Alec made air quotes and laughed, "...but I couldn't lie, I told her how I knew you and she was then in total shock but loved it...she didn't think it was a bad thing at all or a conflict of interest...she just hopes that you'll be someone to testify and she would like to personally meet you and all that stuff." Alec swallowed a little. "I mean if you could barge into prison and demand to see your abuser then I am sure you'll testify... but if it's too much we both also understand... I didn't tell her you were doing all this." Alec pointed to the paper in his hand.

Magnus made a slight face, it was a mixture of laughter and a tiny bit of sadness, "I honestly have no idea where this sudden confidence came from but it's as if puking up my guts and our sudden rendezvous in the kitchen just brought it all out in me and I never ever want to make you feel like you aren't worth it to me or if I ever acted out of line like I had been with Jace...just I..."

"Oh shh," Alec put his fingers to Magnus' lips and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose, "...I understand why you acted like you did now, but this - all of this - I kept thinking why we met like we did and why we had such a great connection as we did despite my lies... it was like it was supposed to come down to this... you were supposed to find me at that bar to get me to become a lawyer and get justice for what you always knew about this horrible excuse of person..."

"I didn't believe in all that until I met you, and no one would ever believe our story or how we got to where we are now but I'm ready for it, Alexander." Magnus leaned in and kissed his lips.

"I'm ready too," Alec confessed against his lips and let the rest of his body take over like normal for them. Their connection was not going anywhere and nothing would or could break them apart or could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really did love writing this chapter so any and all feedback would be amazing just to let me know i have your interest. love or hate this chapter i am really proud of it. thank you for reading and remember if you don't like it - please just don't continue to read it.


	7. When we were sparks, just the start, our naive hearts had never felt that kinda fire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a real twist in this story, the plot is going to thicken really hardcore. and this isn't the second to last chapter, there will be more. i'm not done. my mind went absolutely crazy with this chapter and i can't believe how much i have i written. please read with an open mind and no judging on my crazy ass.
> 
> enjoy the smut in the beginning, i can't stop with these two, i am sorry not sorry magnus is so horny.
> 
> t/w: talk of abuse again, also mention of attempted murder.

Alec woke up naked sprawled out on the couch, Magnus just the same on the opposite side of the couch. Alec had to laugh to himself not even remembering how they ended up like that. He glanced quickly at the digital clock on the cable box and realized it was 3 am in the morning. Gently he got himself off of the couch with a slight roll-off of it to get on his boxers and cover Magnus up. He crawled himself to his computer desk to just get started on what would be a long day tomorrow. He knew he had to contact everyone on the list Magnus had given him. He was still so damn proud of him for being able to do this but was also curious just how easy it was to get. What was the big secret? Magnus was in fact hiding something - something he never told Alec. But Alec knew eventually he would tell him and that was fine too. He just wanted them to be completely honest with each other since their last fight. Things were looking up for them but with new secrets and things about to happen in court, Alec knew that every single moment now needed to count. 

Soon as his computer connected to the internet he started to check all his mail and make progress quickly on finding the people on the list. It seemed as if everyone on this list was able to move on and make a name for themselves. They probably did have baggage but their lives seemed really good and now Alec didn't know how he should approach them with a letter. He did want them to appear in court and give a speech about what a horrible person this man in jail was but he didn't want it to bring back bad memories or make them feel anything like Magnus felt when he found out that this man is still alive and not at all remorseful. There had to be a way to do this but Alec truly was unsure of what to say to anyone. He started a letter but wasn't going to send it until he had a second opinion on it. 

Saving it as a draft after he finally rewrote about 50 times, he ended up scrolling through some of his emails. It was mostly spam and his most recent one with his client that he reread again before deciding to respond again to it to let her know what he decided to apologize that it was only now 5:04 in the morning and he was still up not sure what he was going to do exactly. To his surprise though, she responded almost instantly. 

_Alec,_

_I really think we should speak in person about this, and I need you to bring Magnus with you. I did some research myself. I have something very important to tell you and Magnus. It seems as if we have a lot more in common then you think. I also really need you to come here with a level head and make sure that Magnus is too. This will change the case completely and Magnus is in for a real treat too when he realizes who I am. Please don't mention anything until you are 100% on your way and ready to talk to me. Thank you for being my lawyer, Alec. I still cannot believe all the information you were able to find out and how much you've helped me discover more about what has happened to me. Just remember to come when you've had enough sleep. Thank you._

_Sincerely,  
Etta_

Rereading the letter a few times he was now so curious as to what exactly was going on, did she know Magnus' secret? This meeting in person with Magnus was going to be really intense but there was no way they could go first thing in the morning that was for sure. Alec was starting to feel tired but his body wasn't allowing him to leave the computer yet. He was a bit more relaxed than he admitted when he opened up one of his gaming apps and just started to play while he tried to think of a million and one things on what this secret could be. The one that he truly hoped wasn't it was that they once were in a relationship, it would just make things completely strange and awkward. But that isn't something Magnus would keep from him, he would have said something right away. He was unsure if Magnus even knew his client's name yet. He remembered that Magnus did do some snooping but not sure just how much he actually did or if he got anything else from what Philip told him in prison. Now, Alec started to get paranoid again thinking about just how easy it was for Magnus to in fact get this information and keep a secret from him. 

It was 8:08 in the morning now, Alec doing some of his finances when he remembered he didn't pay a bill. He used to have Simon do it for him, literally missing the fact that he didn't have the lazy billionaire life he made for himself anymore and nothing came to him for free - he had to work for it and this lawyer job was paying well and he felt confident in what he did but he missed his software program. He swallowed trying to stop thinking like that because he loved Magnus more than that actually, more than any kind of money that he did have. He felt secure with Magnus and knew that they were okay financially and never had to worry about that kind of thing. It actually was easier then he thought since Magnus had actually set up the bill pay option in his account and he saw that Magnus already paid everything for the house. It was a sigh of relief when he leaned back to close his eyes for a moment and felt Magnus come up around him and rest his chin against his shoulder. Instantly, Alec breathed him in and leaned back a little more giving Magnus access to gently nuzzle his neck and jaw. 

"Did you spend your entire night here?" Magnus moved his hands down his boyfriend's hairy chest, tangling his fingers against it to pull softly as he moved back up.

Alec growled, god did that feel good. "I did, babe... I tried to get some work done, got only half of it done..." He trailed off a little because Magnus was started to kiss all over his jaw and crawl his way into his lap. 

"Go on, I'm listening," Magnus smirked a little nuzzling him some more on the chair.

"I did talk to my client, she wants to meet with the both of us sometime today, probably like real later, maybe for dinner..." Alec mumbled a bit trying to hold back the amazing feeling that Magnus was giving him. He was so tired yet never able to resist this man literally straddling him and feathering kisses over his chest and shoulder and jaw.

"Mm, we can do that? First, you need to sleep if you've been up all night," Magnus suggested leaning back just a little to look at the man he loved. "I love you, you know that?"

"I do know that - I love you so much too." Alec breathed in, his body so unbelievably tired finally yet his erection was growing underneath Magnus as he was purposefully moving back and forth on his lap. "Not now Magnus...I..." Alec's words got caught with Magnus' kiss. His body trembling against Magnus and the chair, "Fuck," He hissed into his mouth and lifted himself up as the chair rocked.

"Don't fight it Alec," Magnus almost snickered as he was taking out Alec's cock and coaxing it with his spit and precum before remembering the lube was in the desk. He reached back for it blindly with another smirk and doing the honors for him. Alec wasn't fighting it anymore loving every single sensation his lover gave him needing to be inside of him again. There was more little smirk before Magnus was wiggling himself down on Alec's erection. Both of them whimpering out in pleasure. Alec's body writhing directly up when Magnus came down on him. "Fuck, yes, Alexander, fuck me." Magnus held on to his shoulders and let Alec collide with harder and harder as he held on. 

The strength he had gotten made his whole body light up with that fire he had inside of him for Magnus. Each and every time they fucked like this he saw stars behind his closed eyelids and he didn't want to open them just yet. It wasn't until Magnus finally wiggled down on his cock again and rested there enjoying the view he had of his own with Alec's eyes closed. His own body was on fire. Alec opened his eyes to the beautiful site, and he devoured him into a tantalizing kiss. "You keep that up, just like that, gonna fill you."

"Need you too, baby, please..." Magnus arched forward a little teasing up and down Alec's length now with little movements on his cock, twisting a bit as his cock hit his prostate, "Oh fuck right there," His head titled back.

Alec smirked and started to writhe his hand over Magnus' length, playing with it intently, loving how it eased out of his hand and oozed with precum, "Come for me." Alec looked up as Magnus was nodding almost instantly and squirting all over Alec's chest. It felt so damn good as Alec was crying out Magnus' name in utter pleasure and spilling inside of him as he came down one last time on him. "That's it just like that, yes." Alec hissed with a smirk and fell back against the chair.

"For someone who is tired you certainly just fucked the hell out of me," Magnus stated with a huge grin on before pressing a kiss to his forehead and climbing off of him. 

Alec still limp against the computer chair shook his head, "You are always so damn horny in the morning, I can't resist it." He answered him looking at him with one eye open the other not even able to open now that he was so tired. "I'm going to nap for uh - um - for however long I can..." He eased himself off of the computer chair feeling extremely sticky but he didn't care. "I should shower, but that will give you ideas." He laughed quietly padding to the kitchen sink to wash off a bit before heading into his bedroom.

Magnus was giggling to himself, Alec wasn't wrong. He didn't have to answer him. "Sleep tight, babe." He called out to him, "I love you."

"I love you too." Alec answered plopping onto the bed and falling fast asleep.

Magnus made himself some toast and butter and sat himself down in front of Alec's computer. He knew he shouldn't snoop. He talked himself, don't do it, don't do it, don't it, but he did it anyway and made his way through all the tabs Alec left open. He didn't find anything out of the ordinary. He couldn't access the emails he had anyway because those were in fact password protected. He would never do such a thing there though no matter how curious he was - he trusted Alec with all his heart now. There was one tab open that caught his eye though and he clicked it to start reading and right away he wished he didn't.

_How to know when you're ready for marriage..._

He stopped reading. He wasn't ready but he knew Alec was. He knew what he was doing with Alec was all out of pure love and adoration for the man who just fucked him on this very chair. Their love and connection was nothing at all like Magnus had ever experienced. Alec made him feel incredible. He made him feel incredible since the very second they laid eyes on each other. They fucked on the first night they spent together, even made each other laugh during and after. They found a bond that no two people could ever experience or explain except them but he wasn't ready for this. This was just one more step back as Alec was looking to move forward. Magnus swallowed and laid back in the chair and just ran his fingers through his hair until he was turning around in the chair to get up and put his plate into the garbage. He had his reasons for all of this too, and he didn't want to explain the exact reason just yet, but he hoped to god Alec knew that this was just something he had to work on - he wanted to be the best man he could be for Alec too so he only hoped that he could one day be the best husband he could be too just not now... 

Only a few hours passed, it wasn't even noon yet when the doorbell decided to ring. Not at all caring who it would be, Magnus just went ahead and answered it to find Jace standing there. He looked good, he didn't look drunk so that was a good thing, but Magnus still couldn't help and start with an attitude upon seeing him, "How can I help you?" 

Jace shook his head and pushed his way inside of his once house he used to live in, "Is Alec home?" He was in fact kind of really loud.

"He's sleeping, he had a long night..." Magnus cringed. "Be quiet please."

"Aight, I'm just here to talk to him but I might as well just talk to you." Jace decided as he was turning himself around to face Magnus. "I got my first pin, it's been a week. A week of being sober." He said quietly as Magnus asked him to. "I really wanted to show Alec but I know how he likes to sleep until noon..."

"That's amazing!" Magnus was in fact happy for him and knew how proud Alec would be too and that was definitely something Alec needed to hear from Jace as well. "...you're right he does like to sleep until noon..." He laughed a little, ew he was laughing with Jace...

"That's all he ever did until he met you," Jace mentioned. "He'd just come with randoms, fuck them, have me kick them out, while he slept..." Jace shrugged.

"Well, I didn't need to know that, but it is amazing how much he's changed. He didn't have to, but he did and I know it's because we fell in love." Magnus was pacing a little not able to sit still.

"Yeah, you changed him. I used to think it was for the worst but it's actually for the best. And he's happy with you so happy with you that I really did need a reality check. I guess I was so jealous of that. In my AAA meetings, I've been talking a lot about how much I fucked up the best thing I ever had because it wasn't as perfect as you and Alec and I really just wanted what you guys had so I continued to drink and drink and hurt Simon more than he'll ever know. He shouldn't have cheated on me to show me what it was like but yeah...I deserved it..."

Magnus sighed a confessing Jace was not something he really wanted at this time but he actually felt bad for him now learning this from his mouth. "Are you and Simon okay now?" He asked curiously.

"We're working on it, he drives me to the meetings and waits for me and afterward we go to dinner. We talk a lot. It's nice. He told me that he still wants to marry me, that it's never going to change, but he just wants me all in." Jace explained.

"I see," Magnus said quietly. It was all he could say at the moment realizing he was feeling exactly like how Jace had felt. "Alec and I discussed marriage but he's never actually proposed, but I don't know...I think he thinks I'm ready...I'm not..."

"I get that, dude. I really do. I thought I was ready but I was faking a lot, I wasn't happy how quickly things changed when you came in. I liked living the way I did and although Simon is a blessing in disguise, I just don't want to rush anything. Although, marrying Simon? You know it doesn't sound like a bad idea...I love him with every fiber of my being and it took me sober to actually realize that and now I just need to gain his trust back and promise that I won't ever drink again so we can get married...that I need to make sure I 100% want too...I'm still scared no matter how much I want it." Jace fully explained and for the first time since he met Jace - he actually agreed with him and just stood there staring at him a little dumbfounded that he actually felt that way about Simon which definitely explained why he did what he did when Simon decided to cheat.

"I'm really glad to hear that, I honestly don't know what to say, you really have just changed my mind about you." Magnus laughed a little. "I'm just really glad you are getting help." He told him with a small smile. 

Jace was heading back towards the door to leave, "You can just let Alec know all that I said...or that I stopped by and I'll talk to him later." Jace smiled back and opened up the door. "Thanks for listening." 

Magnus nodded and locked up as he left. Well that was interesting and he actually felt like he owed Jace a favor for the most part but now he was thinking more about the whole marriage thing...but they had way more important things to take care of today and Alec was still asleep. It still wasn't noon yet, but it was 10 to so he just went and crawled up against him in the bed. It was instant the way Alec grabbed him and snuggled him up. Magnus instantly felt guilty as he swallowed and came right out with it. "I snooped on your computer...I'm sorry I did it, I just...I was bored...that's no excuse...I'm just...I'm stupid. I trust you, so I don't know why I did it." 

Alec groaned a bit, groggily. He pecked Magnus' lips as if to shut him up, "Did you find what you were looking for? I have nothing to hide, Magnus...not anymore." He said sleepily still but he was surprised himself he wasn't as mad.

"I wasn't looking for anything, I was being noisy." He made a face against that kiss, he didn't deserve it.

"What's yours is mine, Magnus." Alec finally opened his eyes a bit more and saw the guilt written all over Magnus' face. "What did you see?" He blinked.

"Something on what you were reading about - _when do you know if you're ready for marriage?_ \- and well, I'm not ready...I just...I'm sorry." 

"Magnus, please stop apologizing." Alec groaned. "I never close tabs, that was from like...um...well...our conversation we had in the beginning of the month when we were fighting...I just wanted to see if maybe I was ready even if you weren't." Alec answered and moved in closer to him. "Is that all?"

"Kinda. Yeah." Magnus whimpered resting his forehead with Alec's and kissed him lightly on his nose. "It gets interesting, Jace stopped by sober, he showed his pin for being sober for a week, he's actually doing really really well! Then to top it all off he also reminded me about marriage because him and Simon are going to eventually actually get married because that offer still stands...Simon is just learning to trust Jace again...and I don't blame him but I'm actually really happy and excited for him." Magnus admitted and made a face when he saw Alec's face light up.

"I never in a million years ever thought I would hear you say that about _Jace_. Where is my boyfriend and what did you do with him?" Alec teased poking his sides. 

Magnus squirmed and made a face again, "Please, I'm scared for myself." He laughed a little.

Alec just shook his head and pulled Magnu on top of him. His body dropping in between his legs as Alec wrapped around his waist with them. "We don't have to get married, we don't have to copy anyone either just because they are or whatever. What I did learn was that it happens naturally, when you at least expect it, you never plan it, and you're not even supposed to ask beforehand. I know if I randomly dropped down on bended-knee now you'd probably say no, and I don't know why I thought we should when we're so good the way we are...so what we moved in together beforehand right? Like you said Monica and Chandler did it, and we still have a lot to learn about each other...no matter how much we love each other and can't wait to spend our lives together...we don't have to do it married?" Alec explained running his fingers down Magnus' soft skin on his back and digging his heels a bit into ass.

Magnus actually swooned, like really swooned, Alec's choice of words was perfect and the way he said spoke about a forever without having to worry _now_ about marriage was perfect. He took a deep breath for a second realizing he forgot to, "I'm so in love with you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood...I was in love with Gideon too, I was in love with all of you..."

It was Alec's turn to swoon and his body just molded right then and there into Magnus'. He let out a whimper before speaking breathlessly. "Say my name again." 

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood," Magnus smirked a little.

"That right there, that is the best thing in the world, and the way you said you loved me like that, I just - that right there is the reason why I exist for you and only you." Alec got a little too sappy but he just never ever felt like this before.

"What's mine is yours, as well as all of my love for you," Magnus spoke up louder and began kissing him fiercely. His body being enveloped into Alec in the bed and knew exactly what the man underneath him wanted. It was only fair too considering the two of them been so active lately and it was all Magnus being the demanding one, but Alec deserved to be fucked too. "Got you, babe," Magnus promised while he was teasing his hole with his cock.

Alec needed Magnus to hurry up, his body was shivering with anticipation, wanting, needing him to be inside of him. "Please," Alec begged but Magnus just smirked slowly teasing his muscle with his cock. "Magnus." Alec snarled but it was laced with begging in his voice. "Please." He swallowed.

“What do you want, Alexander?” Magnus asked him, his voice gruff and laced with a burning desire that reverberated through his brain. He slid his cock along Alec’s ass, the length of it grazing over the hole that begged to be used. He decided to be a little daring and slap Alec's ass to get him to turn around for him and get on all fours which didn't throw Alec off guard at all instead he was ready and willing.

“Fuck me,” Alec begged, “please, fuck me." 

Magnus grinned and pressed his hips forward. "Your wish is my command.”

Alec groaned and backed into him. “Fuck, don’t speak, just fuck me…”

Magnus slipped two fingers into his mouth, and then slid them deep inside Alec without warning. Alec backed into him, wanting more than what Magnus was giving him. 

“Please,” Alec pleaded breathlessly.

Magnus withdrew his fingers and placed the head of his cock against Alec’s ass. Then he thrust inside in one smooth movement. Alec's body tensed immediately and he screamed, backing onto Magnus’s cock as it impaled him deeper than anything ever had before. 

“Oh fuck!” Alec ground out, his breath ragged and his body on fire. Magnus buried himself to the hilt, pulling Alec back against him. He gripped Alec’s hips tighter and withdrew, then thrust back into him with a thunderous growl. Alec’s body shook, every part of his being centered on Magnus’s movements; his hands on his hips, his thrusts inside him, his breath as it cascaded down across his lower back. 

Magnus threw his head back, his senses reeling with the feel of his lover’s body wrapped around him, enveloping him in velvet heat, pulling him deeper inside with every stroke. Alec's thighs tightened and his right hand dropped from the headboard to stroke his own cock in a desperate attempt to relieve the building pressure within it. With his left hand gripping Magnus' hip to hold himself up. Magnus got the hint and knew what he needed to do bringing him even closer as he held him captive and he began to slam mercilessly into him.

Alec stroked his cock furiously, his hand tightening and relaxing, matching Magnus’s strokes with every thrust. His mind swam with the overwhelming need for release, and his heart pounded in his chest painfully as he grew closer to his orgasm. His neck ached with sweat forming around it making it harder to grip but Magnus held his head back, his hand wrapped in his hair so tightly that Alec winced with every movement but he could not get enough, he'd never been had like this and the fire inside of him was burning.

“Come for me, Alexander,” Magnus growled low, forcing himself deeper with every thrust inside the man he loved so fucking much. Alec’s hand sped up its strokes until his head was spinning and his breath was all but gone. With a fierce, feral sound that resembled more that of an animal than a man, Magnus buried himself in Alec and erupted, coating the inside of the man he was in love with's body in a searing torrent of come.

Alec screamed as the heat of Magnus’ release surged through him, and seconds later, his own body convulsed as his cock throbbed in his hand, coating his stomach and the headboard in his come as his body was ravaged from the inside, spasms of ecstatic pleasure arcing through him in near-painful bursts. 

Magnus held onto him, remaining buried inside him until his body began to relax. Then he withdrew slowly, turned the man around, and gathered him into his strong arms. Alec’s body was limp and as he snuck completely into the bed. Magnus held him close, his strength holding him up as they sat together Indian style. He lowered his lips to his and kissed him softly. The fire in his kiss was more subdued, gentler, and Alec moaned into his mouth. When they parted, Magnus smiled and his innocence returned…

"I don't know what came over me," He panted taking a deep breath.

"Well, it was some wake-up call," Alec laughed a little, tilting his head to press a small kiss to his cheek. "I have to clean the sheets, the headboard, and uh myself..." He said sheepishly seeing come literally everywhere.

"I'll clean, you shower, then I'll shower, because if we both shower together...it'll be a beautiful disaster." Magnus joked urging him to get up from the bed and hurry up. Alec did as he pleased and ran naked into the shower right away. "I was thinking if we hurry up we can have an early dinner out, maybe, stall a little, then head to my client's house." He shouted from the shower giving himself a proper wash.

"Yeah, I was thinking it would be really nice to go out to eat too," Magnus shouted back as he made sure to get all of the come that Alec left behind on the headboard. "You sure came a lot, Alexander, it's a mess!" He snickered.

"It's been a while since I had that kind of sex," Alec shouted back with a slight laugh too. 

Magnus walked into the bathroom and peeked into the shower, "Was that the first time you were on all fours?" He asked curiously stepping inside.

Alec nodded softly with a smirk, to be honest, I was more of a top before we met, but I just as well love being fucked..." He confessed. "...and you know what the best part about us is? We just naturally connected - we never had to tell each other what the other wanted - it all just happened."

"Mm, it most certainly did, especially knowing you love to suck cock and tease me about my house being small as if you think that would have gotten me in the mood..." Magnus remembered the first time, he always did. 

"It worked, didn't it? God, you are incredible." Alec blushed a little seeing Magnus trying to get him worked up again and remind them of their first time. But this was all they needed to start their day they both knew they needed to stall for what was to come without even having to mention it. And there Alec was dropping to his knees to suck Magnus off in the shower, his tongue swirling at the head, his hand jerking him off while his tongue continued to play with the tip. Magnus' fingers intertwined his wet hair, pushing him down on his length. Alec slurped down so he wouldn't choke and allowed Magnus to control his every move as he skillfully sucked on his cock.

"Oh dear, god, Alexander, I'm gonna come." Magnus couldn't even control it, his body already on a high from coming deep inside of him just moments ago. Alec got every last drop of Magnus' sweet-tasting before getting himself up and leaving Magnus to finish off his shower. "Don't be too long," He smirked and left the bathroom to get changed into something casual for the day.

It didn't take long for Magnus to finish up his shower and get himself quickly dressed to meet Alec who was back on his computer. Magnus grabbed a chair this time and asked Alec to show him the letter he'd written so they could go ahead and send it to all the people that Magnus' ex had victimized. He reminded Alec just how perfect a lawyer he was and just how good of a person he was to get the asshole in prison for life. Alec could only hope so still very curious about the news and secret that he had.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

The two of them decided on McDonald's to eat before going to Etta's house. "There is something really amazing about McDonald's french fries. I don't ever feel guilty eating them," Magnus moaned a little bit as he was popping fries into his mouth rather quickly.

Alec let out a soft laugh and shook his head, "I can agree to that..." He held out his chicken nugget and popped it into his mouth. "I can't believe we even decided on this together, it's been so long since I even considered McDonald's." 

"I figured it's a good comfort food before what we're about to encounter, I know it's going to be a lot to take in...I feel like I know her now too..." Magnus easily confessed as he was continuing to eat his french fries.

"She did mention that in the email that I read at 5 am this morning, and it really concerned me. I was hoping you two weren't lovers." Alec confessed with a slight whimper not wanting to admit his thoughts. He blamed his fast food intake.

"I guess we will have to find out, but even if we were, it just helps the case even more right? We're both after the same guy who did multiple things to her and I and all those victims you sent emails to." Magnus shrugged a little. He really didn't want Alec to overthink anything - especially about his past because he was here and now with Alec and that was all that mattered or should have mattered.

Nodding softly, Alec took his last nugget and chewed on it slowly before speaking, "I also really need to know how you were able to get him to give you the victim's names so easily..." He inquired raising his eyebrows. 

"I hope I can tell you soon," Magnus made a little face and finished his last fry and figured they wasted enough time and it was now or never.

Alec took his time driving to Etta's house, his heart was in his stomach, and with Magnus not speaking and staying invested in his phone made him even more worried that Magnus didn't seem to care much. As soon as they had pulled up to her house, Magnus looked up and felt like he knew this place, it gave him chills. "I've definitely been here before," Magnus admitted to Alec getting out of the car quickly and ran to help him out of his seat. He took his hand in his and just promised everything would be okay despite what he just said. Magnus leads the way to the door even if it was supposed to be Alec doing it but suddenly he didn't feel too well just knowing all this information was going to take him for a whirlwind. 

And just like he expected the second Etta opened the door, Magnus recognized her. "Oh my goodness, Etta, what in the world...it is you...I had a suspicion it was you, I just didn't want Alec to get worked up too quickly that we already knew each other..."

Etta invited them both in and made them take a seat quickly. "I too told Alec that we needed to meet in person, I didn't want to work him up either, he's the best lawyer I ever had and to find out he's invested in you just the way _he_ was with you." She made air quotes and Magnus knew exactly what she was talking about. 

Alec raised an eyebrow and tried to stay listening without letting his mind wander - after all he was the lawyer and needed all this information for the case. "I need to know something, I really need to know how you two know each other," He took a deep breath.

"Let me tell him because there's something you don't know Magnus...he was seeing me behind your back...and he kept telling me that he was going to find a way to kill me if I ever told you...I was scared so scared especially the one night I threatened him to the point where I was literally on my way to your house to tell you how sorry I am and he attempted to kill me by crashing my car with his and then I was unconscious so he threw me into the lake..." Etta was explaining and Magnus suddenly jumped up from his seat.

"He said you were dead!" Magnus shouted. 

Alec got startled in his seat, this was just too intense, what in the hell was going on?

"Oh dear god, so he confessed to killing me? And you never said a word?!" Etta put her hands on her hips.

"Well, to be fair...I was in love with him and scared to leave too...wait, scratch that I was never in love with him, I just thought I was because I was like brainwashed or something...how did we let it get this far?"

"I don't know but he did this to multiple people...how in all hell did you get him to give you that list of his victims?"

"I know!" Alec shouted as if he had a eureka moment, "Let me guess, you threatened to tell his secret about killing Etta in which he didn't because she's right here...so how did you escape?" Alec was so curious right now trying not to show at all just how stressed out he was overall with this new information.

"I just... I was conscious of going into the lake and I'm a really good swimmer. He had no idea I was alive until he came back to collect my things to sell, and this one particular item of Magnus' that I still have... and it's what he wants..." Etta explained with a smirk. 

Magnus raised an eyebrow before looking to Alec and then back to Etta. 

"He was going to propose to you with a diamond ring that is my great grandmother's. It's worth at least 10 grand and it comes with a set of gold earrings and gold bracelets that are all 20 carrots...he could make a fortune of it. He wanted to pawn it off to you...but I refused to give it to him, I kept hiding it, and he kept saying that if I didn't give it to him he would kill me, this goes on for months, and he kept trying and trying until one day he said to me that he ended it with you because you kept blabbing all his secrets to some lady at a bar and he faked his own death because you would be that gullible...but here we are..." Etta explained more.

Tears were slowly starting to stream down Magnus' face and Alec was instantly taking his hand in his. "I was gullible but I was afraid of him too...he asked me the day I decided to leave if marrying me would shut me up... and shook my head no and shoved me against the wall and said I was a worthless and no one would could ever love me the way he did and to know that is all a lie obviously - I almost fell for it - he always made me feel like I wasn't... I didn't let anyone in after that fake suicide note because I blamed myself for it and then one day I met Alec..." Magus was explaining his side now as he paused for a moment and gripped Alec's hand tighter, "We got a little complicated, and I never intended for Alec to trade his billions to become a lawyer but here we are in this complete coincidence and twist of fate..." Magnus swallowed and wiped his tears a bit. "I'm just floored," He sniffled a bit.

"This is all so much to take in, I am complete shock this is happening the way it is. If I don't get this son of a bitch into prison for life for attempted murder..." Alec gripped Magnus' hand tighter. "I hate knowing he hurt you, I just absolutely fucking hate it. You don't deserve any of that, and neither do you, Etta."

"He is in prison now for attempted murder, and I hired you to prove that, Alec. I was told what a wonderful lawyer you are...and how good you are getting the right people justice...we will win this case. He cut my breaks and admitted it to the cops when they went to go and find him, and then they said if I get a good lawyer this can all go to trial...so I think we're ready..." Etta laughed a little uneasily. 

"I have recorded everything and use it for evidence," Alec said softly now and calmer. He still had a few questions for Magnus but he didn't want to ask in front of Etta and it was probably non of his business because it was in the past but it really bothered him. The two of them eventually said goodbye when Alec was positive he had everything he needed for the trial when they were finally ready. 

It didn't take long for Magnus to realize something was bothering Alec either soon as they got in the car. "Spill it, Alexander, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" He of course played dumb taking a deep breath to try and hid it even more.

"You want to know how Etta and I were dating and yet we were both dating the same man?" Magnus wasn't stupid, he knew Alec that well.

Alec gulped and shrugged, "How did you know?"

"It's the way you wanted to ask the second I said I think I knew Etta, and it was your hunch all along, well let me tell you this really quickly...I don't want you to compare yourself to her, we just realized we better off friends and then we both met someone...who just so happened to be the asshole...and to make a long story short he was that good okay? I discovered today he was that good...manipulating the both of us...he wanted to shut me up with he grandmother's ring? Then make me pawn it for money to shut me up? I'm just... I honestly... that's why I started crying... that's why I hate rich fucking assholes..." Magnus was now getting upset again when he wanted to stop Alec from getting upset.

Alec pulled up into their driveway and turned off the engine before fully turning around in his seat to lean over and just kiss Magnus to shut him up. "You are not pathetic...you will never be who he made you feel like. I should have told you from the beginning just how rich I was...but that has nothing to do with our connection and everything else about us and who we are together now. I will get that sick son of a bitch what he deserves and you will never ever have to think about him trying to hurt you ever again." Alec gently kissed Magnus' cheek.

"Thanks." Magnus mustered and opened the car door to go inside first. He fumbled a bit trying to find his key so Alec had to help him inside and he mumbled another thanks, "If you don't mind, I think I need to be alone for a bit, I'm just going to work on my designs...something that calms me most after things like this is designing." He admitted and didn't look at Alec at all and just headed for the basement where he had put all his work.

Alec let him be, understanding completely what must have been going on inside of his head - after all he assumed the worst himself and now he just had to get this sick and deranged man in prison for this reason alone. He broke Magnus once and he was breaking him again. He knew that today would end up like this. 

It was just about to be midnight and he was feeling extra tired from all this worry and events that happened leading up to now. "Magnus?" He called from the steps and with no answer, he was running down them to make sure he was okay...there he found him sprawled out on the floor sound asleep, his pen still in his head. "Magnus, baby, it's midnight...do you want to come to bed?"

Magnus stirred softly reaching to be lifted up and that was exactly what Alec did for him, cradling him and taking him upstairs and then straight to their bedroom. He laid him down softly and got him ready for bed taking off his clothes and then crawled up directly to him. "Thank you, thank you for loving me, thank you for everything you've done for me, even when I was a complete asshole to you...especially the time at the library...jesus christ...how did you even come back to me?"

Alec shook his head slightly and put his finger to his lips, "I saw what no one else saw, I saw _you_...I saw a man who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I saw the night you confessed to me just how ugly this person was that hurt you, and you know what...I will forever regret not telling you that I was rich but if I did would we be here right now?"

"I don't know, I just... don't let me forget any of the moments I had with you because I never felt this way about anyone..." Magnus yawned with a soft purr drawing himself closer to the man he could see himself spending the rest of his life with.

"I could never let you forget them, not if I can't..." Alec answered softly not able to help himself and yawn too. "Sleep, Magnus, we don't need to worry okay, we've got each other." He added with a promise in his voice. 

"Mhmm, as long as I've got you..." Magnus purred himself to sleep, nuzzling himself directly up to Alec as he whispered an _I love you_ drifting off completely.

Alec was certain this would all go to trial very soon, he just didn't know how soon, or if they were ready, but if one thing was certain - now more than ever he knew that if anyone decided to get in between him and Magnus they were going to hear it straight from him. Those were his last thoughts before he fell fast asleep himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was probably the longest chapter i have written in a long time, and i'm really proud of it and i can't exactly understand way but i love my plot twist and the ideas that i have come up with to finish this story. i really do hope you are all enjoying. please let me know what you think as always. #DLMFfic


	8. One day the sound of you saying my name won't make my heart stop in the same way that it used to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a small filler to prepare you for the next, i'm sorry if this has too much of them going at it..AGAIN. and apologizing AGAIN AND AGAIN but that's how i see them and how much i love their chemistry and how they have had since the beginning.

It was the weekend again, a whole week passed since Alec and Magnus spoke to Etta. They knew any day now the phone could ring and there would be a trial for the justice both Magnus, Etta, and all the other victims of the identity stealer behind bars. The week hadn't exactly gone by fast either but it didn't necessarily go by slow either. Magnus and Alec kept busy with the responses from everyone wanting to help them and definitely make their statements in court as well. 

Magnus was, in fact, a little distance in all this and Alec definitely understood why and never questioned it or made him talk about it. Especially knowing everything about the relationship he had with Phillip/Mitch/Whatever name is he was going by now...

There wasn't anything left to do on this Friday, so Alec was checking his emails when he found another person responded to his letter. He didn't call Magnus right away to come read it with him when he noticed he was sitting on his tablet on the couch designing something very intent on what he was doing so he let him be.

_Dear Alec and Magnus,_

_Thank you for bringing all of this information to my attention. To be honest, after my abuse and multiple attempts to get me to marry him, I was finally able to run away. I was very strong and determined from the start to find a way out and one day when he wasn't home, I just left... I moved into my best friend's house who is now my husband. He knew every single thing that had happened to me and we tried so hard to find him but he was never the person he said he was, there was always a name change, but I knew him as Lorenzo. I just gave up, what was in the past was in the past and I could never let what happened to me shape who I am now. But I have to let you know something, I knew about Magnus. It was always about Magnus because I think he truly was in love with him and wanted to keep him happy. He would take from me and give to Magnus, and you know the thing where you do anything for the person you love - well I thought I was in love with him too - why I don't know - but why he loved Magnus and still hit him is beyond me. I'm so sorry that Magnus was hurt by him because I would have never known. I guess we all were and this man doesn't know what true love is if he thinks it's okay to abuse someone...even the person who we all thought he was in love with? I hope others have helped you in any way that they can and if you do need me to testify in court and say anything I would be more than willing to too, thank you._

_Doretha._

Alec's heart dropped into his chest, this letter was definitely not what he had expected. How could anyone do such a thing to someone and to Magnus as well? There was no way that he could love anyone if he abused them. It just made Alec feel so sick to his stomach and he was afraid to even show Magnus this letter. He didn't want him knowing this. But he couldn't just not tell him either. Fuck. 

"Magnus, can you come here, you need to read this letter..." Alec just decided to let him do it on his own. 

Of course, Magnus got up from the couch and went right over to Alec at his computer chair. He peered over his shoulder after gently kissing his neck, "Is it another victim?" He frowned a little nuzzling his nose at his jaw.

"Yeah, but it's well... it's interesting..." Alec swallowed and reached to take his hands to wrap around his neck as he read. He held on tightly he didn't want Magnus to get upset although he knew that he would. 

Magnus swallowed to, taking a deep breath as he whispered the letter out loud while reading it. When he finished it and quickly adjusted and moved himself to sit right on Alec's lap. "It's okay." He swallowed. "I mean it's not okay, but it's okay." He breathed. "I don't know what kind of love this asshole had for me, but didn't Etta also tell me that I was all he ever wanted to please? I think it was just because I knew things about him that no one else knew and that I just believed him that no one could love me the way he did - whatever that meant because I couldn't find anyone better...and Alexander? _I did_. I found it in _you_. I found it in Gideon, but he's you...which as you can see now I guess why I did get so mad at you for using your middle name instead of your first one...but you weren't him." Magnus explained and for a second closed his eyes to keep back any tears that threatened to fall. "I'm sorry you have to even do this anymore, things are getting messy..." 

Alec shook his head, apologizing over and over for a moment before he just pressed his lips to his and kissed him wildly but it was filled with all of the love in the world that he had for him. He couldn't even fathom hitting someone and giving money to someone to shut them up; the only thing he was guilty of was giving people money to keep them in his life because he was lonely...until he met Magnus. 

Stopping the kiss abruptly as it started, Magnus shook his head, knowing exactly what Alec was feeling, "...you gave up your billions to be with me instead of giving me it, you showed me that you were just trying to protect your own heart because you had a fear that I could actually leave you. There's a huge difference, Alexander, I don't ever want you to think that I'm still mad at you or that you fucked up...I am in love with you." Magnus promised, taking his hands in his and kissing the back of them, "I promise."

There was another soft nod from Alec before he just rested his forehead against his. He pouted too. "I just..."

"Shhh, I'll be okay...I have you." Magnus promised again and Alec didn't have to say anything.

And then it finally happened, the phone was ringing. Alec literally jumped from the chair taking Magnus with him because he held on in actual fear the second he heard the ring. There was a slight laugh only because no one else could have done that as perfectly as they did...

"Hello, Alec speaking," He put the phone on speaker so Magnus could hear too.

"Yes, hello, Alec, this is the lawyer of Lorenzo Ray, I believe you might have known him by another name Phillip or Mitch but I assure you is real name is Lorenzo, my name is Andrew Underhill. He has agreed to plea bargain but would like everyone to hear his side of the story. He knows what he did is wrong and wants to make amends with everyone before facing his time in jail. It is understood that all of his victims have been emailed and willing to testify right?"

That was such a loaded statement and both Alec and Magnus looked to each other for a solid second before Alec was even able to say a simple, "yes," 

"That's excellent, thank you. We have also emailed all the victims just a few minutes ago before your phone call to ask them if they could come into the county courtroom on Monday afternoon for Lorenzo's statement. There will be a judge as well to see if can give him less time in prison or perhaps he could be sent to a mental institution to help better himself, but it's solely up to the victims and of course your clients." 

"Thank you," Alec said quietly, not sure what else to say while he was looking at Magnus shaking his head. He knew his exact thoughts - there was absolutely no way he was going to let Lorenzo get off that easily...not after all the abuse he suffered. "I look forward to seeing you Monday." Alec finally said and hung up realizing Magnus was still clinging to him. He didn't laugh this time instead he just looked to him again with his questioning eyes.

"He's so guilty. He knows how guilty he is." Magnus snarled at the thought of him. "He wants what is his, but he's never going to get it so he just took a plea deal and wants to pretend like he's sorry..." He shook his head.

"Do you definitely think he's not sorry?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"No. He's not. He's just guilty. His lawyer probably made him take the plea deal because he fucking knows what a fucking idiot he is for doing all of this shit not just to me but to everyone he's victimized because of me...I'm sorry Alexander...I'm sorry I'm the one that caused all this drama..."

"Stop it." Alec shushed him. "You are brilliant and never deserved anything he made you think you did. This is just a huge coincidence, twist of fate, holy shit kind of thing...I don't even know but I know it happened for a reason." He swallowed hoping Magnus wasn't going to think he was crazy. "Right before I got the acceptance letter that I had become a lawyer, I was talking with Maia. She reminded me that I was supposed to be a lawyer all this time just as I was supposed to meet you that night at the bar. A week before I went to that bar I had told her _jokingly_ at the time that I wanted to quit making the software because it wasn't making me happy, I actually stopped updating it...I wanted it to fail...I wanted nothing to do with it because my billions were worth nothing to me. We then just laughed because at the time...yeah right?" Alec laughed a little with a head shake, "...I was a billionaire...I didn't need anything else or so I thought but I kept telling myself I couldn't live without it...that's why I kept Jace around..." He took another deep breath and Magnus was still looking at him with a slight smirk on his face knowing Alec still had more to say, "...then this random guy walked in, he was kind of cute, he looked lonely and Maia proceeded to help me out like she normally would, gave me her speech about being careful and using protection, and I left...we only got as far as the balcony when he realized just how rich I was and kept saying, _I can't believe Alexander Lightwood is going to fuck me..._ " Alec literally rolled his eyes. "Needless to say, I didn't fuck him, I told him to go home and find another rich asshole that would actually fuck you..." He made a slight face and shrugged, "I didn't go back to the bar until the night I met you...I was done...so done...but you showed up...everything changed. Maia knew that too, she wouldn't have let us interact if she didn't think it was meant to be..." He finally finished and just slumped back against the kitchen counter. 

Magnus slid a bit down Alec as he slumped like that. He ended up taking his hands in his and taking him to the balcony facing the ocean. He still wasn't able to get over the view they had or forget the words Alec told him that night they hooked up again after their very first time. "Do you remember what you said to me that night? I still haven't forgotten..."

" _Sometimes I wish I could just forget it all..._ " Alec whispered it not turning his head to even look at Magnus but stayed focused on the waves meeting the sand just like the first time he bought the house and every time he came out here.

"I sometimes wish I could just forget it all too, but we can't, but it does make us who we are. We can forget though and I want to forget everything that I possibly can about that asshole but one thing I won't forget and can't ever forget is us, who we are, how we got here, _don't let me forget_ it, please Alexander... _please_." Magnus' voice got softer as he spoke and he was tugging for Alec to look at him.

Alec did but with tears falling down his face, "The only thing I don't want to ever forget is the way you made me feel the second I saw you. The instant butterflies in my stomach, the way you raised your eyebrow at my stupid joke, the way you drank your cocktail, the way you let me just take a hold of you and start kissing you, but then take control of the situation because it was your house...I never felt so strongly about anyone in my life...I couldn't just tell you I was rich...I couldn't tell you that my money makes money because none of that existed when I was with you...I made mistakes that I regret and need to forget but one thing I will never forget is the way you said my actual name for the first time...the way you said it as it belonged coming out of your mouth...I don't want it to ever not." Alec swallowed and closed his eyes remembering every single moment he ever had with Magnus - every one of them always so vivid and if there was one thing for sure - he would never ever forget it.

"Oh _Alexander_..." Magnus cooed reaching to take him completely in his arms and hold him tightly and just let Alec sob because that's what he was doing still. "I'll never stop loving you, I never did. I know why you lied to me and I should have acted differently. I will tell you that until the day I die, I will remind you each day just how sorry I am for what happened when we broke up, and I will never ever forget how you made me feel that night too...absolutely none of it. I love you, Alexander." Magnus said filled with promise in his voice. He didn't tell him to stop crying because he just started to sob more as if he finally was able to let it all out. Alec hadn't cried this hard since they had broken up and there was no sign of breaking up so he didn't understand why he was still crying. 

Slowly he started to move back from Magnus' embrace just to finally look at him, "I'm sorry..." He murmured with a small sniffle and slowly he let his features curve into a genuine smile for Magnus. 

"There it is," Magnus kissed his smile and then kissed his nose and forehead before Alec was shaking his head and leaned forward to kiss him completely and desperately. His entire body instantly on fire with the waves crashing in the background...that ocean sound so perfect for his desperation. He moaned directly into his mouth, his breath hitching before he was lifting up his shirt to tose it over the balcony not giving a single care in the world right now. Nothing mattered when the two of them started something they needed to finish. Magnus let out a small giggle when he realized his shirt was gone and went and got off Alec's too, giving it a toss over the balcony too but before he could say anything Magnus was crashing his lips back to his to keep the contact going. Alec whimpered with his body completely heightened and full of passion as Magnus was slowly moving down his chest, teasing, sucking, and licking him all the way down towards his navel. His jeans were taken off with one swift tug and his erection popped free so Magnus smirked with one look up and let his entire mouth engulf it just as swiftly. "Mmm, fuck you're so big," Magnus growled as he spoke with his cock still in his mouth so he could take all of him without stopping. He continued as Alec begged with gentle thrusts up into his mouth as he held on with one hand to the edge of the balcony and the other in his hair until Magnus created his own proper pace but it didn't stop there as he let his cock pop free from his mouth as he took a hold of it in his hands to continue the friction he knew Alec needed but he was slowly moving up his body again with pepper kisses over his chin and back to his mouth. 

"Why did you stop," Alec mumbled against his lips thrusting further into his hand. 

"Because I wanted to kiss you," Magnus whispered against his lips, his palm wrapped around his length continuing to writhe his hand up and down his length, "Is this not enough?" He smirked against his lips with his thumb grazing over the tip. 

Alec smirked back against his lips with a small shrug before he just took control and spun Magnus around and spread him up against the balcony. He bent down taking Magnus' pants with him and let his tongue glide into him, getting him ready and wet, "This is what I want." Alec guided a finger inside of him to open him up further and soon as Magnus cried out in pleasure and let him know he was ready by just a simple look back is when Alec slipped himself right inside of him, moving so deep inside of him instantly. He took his cock so well, pushing back and demanding him to fuck him instantly. Alec did as he was told, slamming into him, giving him everything he had. He didn't know how or why he enjoyed being inside of Magnus more than anything in this world, it just always felt like this was where he belonged and it was clear Magnus felt it too with the way he wrapped around his cock like he did, and just like that they continued to make love out of the balcony, the sound of the waves in the distance, the sun setting, and the distinct sound of their sex echoing into the night... 

They had the weekend to gather their happiness as a couple and prepare for the small trial/plea bargain that was scheduled for Monday. Things could go smoothly but only if they were both ready for the confession the attempted murderer had...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have one more small plot twist in the next chapter, ;) until then if you're reading and enjoying, i love yall. 
> 
> please use #DLMFfic on twitter if you're following...


	9. I don't know what tomorrow's gonna bring but can you promise me one thing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that."  
> \-- Martin Luther King, Jr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a long one, i can't believe i've actually gotten myself to 5.7k, i've been working on this chapter since the start of my crazy idea to make a sequel. you're in for a ride. you're in for my best writing yet, at least i think so... please grab a tissue, take a seat, and enjoy. 
> 
> just remember TW: for mention of abuse, drugs, and mental health - before reading, thank you.

Monday, it was Monday. It came too quickly and Magnus and Alec weren't at all prepared. Maybe Alec was a little bit because he was very determined to get justice for everyone for what this horrible person did to them. He didn't understand this kind of thing because even if he had the money once and even if he was a bit egotistical once because of his money literally making money...nothing prepared for this. Nothing at all made any kind of sense to him because if you loved someone you just didn't abuse and them and make them feel like they were worthless. If you felt that way then maybe you felt worthless yourself and you needed to bring that person down with you but there are places in the world for people like that and they can hopefully help you in the end. Alec figured that this is what Lorenzo/Phillip/Mitch/and all of the identities he had gone by would finally realize and get the help that he needed. This plea bargain was supposed to be him admitting to his mistakes and taking the consequences. 

"I'm not ready, I don't think I can do this." Magnus swallowed as they were entering the small courtroom where Lorenzo would make his statement for everyone. It wasn't as big as a normal courtroom, as this one was just for small cases that didn't need to go a trial but still this was Alec's biggest case yet since he had become a lawyer. He won every single case he had been on and he hoped to make this another victory not just for Magnus' sake but for everyone who had been hurt by the horrible man.

Alec and Magnus were the last to arrive among the other 10 victims from the list that Lorenzo had given up to Magnus. It also made Magnus feel a lot more insecure noticing how beautiful some of the girls were and he questioned over and over in his head why he was the only guy that Lorenzo had as one of his pawns. There was so many questions that he had and he hoped to get all of the answers today. 

Lorenzo slowly walked handcuffed and escorted by 3 people as he was instructed to take a seat in front of everyone. Magnus took a deep breath and looked over to his left where everyone else sat. He didn't have Alec to hold on to because he had to be standing away from him until this was all over so no one would feel indifferent about anything. This was going to be so hard. He glanced at Alec who whispered softly and _I love you_ to him with a small nod to remind him with just his eyes that everything was going to be okay. At least he hoped. But he knew in his heart that this was the right thing to do.

The judge was the last person in and everyone rose up to listen to speak about what was about to happen. There would be a statement from Lorenzo and everyone would be able to either accept his apology and the judge would then decide what he would do with him. Lorenzo knew the consequences and decided to this for the good. He truly wanted to apologize and he wanted to be sincere and although no would believe him because of how much he hurt each of them, he still knew this had to be done so he could move on from the past too.

As soon as everyone was seated, the judge allowed Lorenzo to start speaking. He took a deep breath and swallowed cautiously, "Hello ladies, hello Magnus, hello everyone who gets to hear what I have to say. I deeply and truly sorry for what I have done. There are things I did out of hatred from my own past before I met anyone of you. I thought I could escape what happened to by going and doing it someone else. I started to steal from others and somehow it was very easy...I never got caught...I decided to change my name with my couple hundred dollars and start dating, and that's when I met you Magnus...you made me the happiest man in the whole world but I was finding it so hard to please you from own insecurities that I started to sneak behind your back and casually hook up with everyone you see here...all them fell for my charm...and I used every single one of them taking their money and running, yes I hit them, yes I did things I shouldn't to make myself feel better, until I met you Etta, you told me you knew what I was doing to Magnus, you told me threatened every single day that you would tell him about all this but you didn't because you knew how much it would hurt him in the end. Magnus could never know what I wanted from you either...and I snapped that night...I know I shouldn't have but I did. It hurt so much that immediately told Magnus that you were dead...I thought you were...but you weren't...you survived...and that's when I knew I had to try again before it was too late. I so badly wanted that diamond ring of yours to make things right with Magnus that nothing else, in the end, had mattered but you see something inside of me is always there something dark and twisted and I only made things worse with Magnus. In the end, here I am in jail for attempted murder and identity fraud because I gave up. I can't change. I can't do anything without hurting someone or stealing from them. I also said some horrible things to all of you, made you feel like I was the victim or _no one can love you like I can_ so you'd feel sorry for me. What I want is to get help, try, and find some good in me. I hope everyone can forgive me. I hope there is no remorse. I am deeply sorry." Lorenzo finally finished and took one deep breath and slouched slightly in his seat. 

The judge knocked his hammer on his desk to order the court and the chatter, "Thank you for admitting everything that we needed to hear, that was a lot to take in and for you to admit what you did, know, and accept the consequences, it has to be unanimous that you all agree to what he will have to face..."

"I accept his apology, I understand why he did what he did. I was able to move on from him, make a name for myself, and be okay with what I have encountered." Julie, the first victim spoke up.

"I too accept this apology. I wasn't as horribly abused like the others and I just wanted to come here to tell everyone that I too am okay and I've moved on from all of this." Mary, the second victim came forward.

"I accept as well, I knew he needed help the day I met him, I never let him get that far with me. I believe he's sincere but he needs to the help he needs. I have too moved on and better and wiser now." Fiona came forward next.

"As long as he realizes his mistakes and the people he's hurt, I can forgive him."

"I'm all for apologies, and I admit it hurt, but I've moved on too."

"I forgive you for what you did," 

"You have stolen a lot from me, including threatening me if I didn't give you what you wanted, but I was naive back then, I enjoyed it, but I know now how horrible it was to fall for some of the things you'd say just to sleep with me in the end, but knowing that you know yourself that you need help, I too can forgive." 

"It takes a lot of courage to do what you did. To be honest I forgot about you. After you stole all my jewelry and got away with it because of quickly you were able to change your name and scam other people - I just said good riddance, so yeah...I'm good and I'm just thankful that everyone else is as well..." 

"I agree with Beth on this, but for you to do what you did to me and tried killing me multiple times because I wouldn't give you a ring so you could use it to make someone happy who you just hurt anyway - doesn't really make any sense at all. The number of times I tried to get away from you only made all of this worse, but here we are, you are finally owning up to what you did...and I think if you just get that help that you need because you need a lot of it... I can eventually forgive you." Etta nodded firmly.

All eyes were now on Magnus. He listened to each of their apologies but he was the true victim here. He was the one that heard it all before. He was the one that stayed and let him cheat on him, get shoved against the wall, get slapped when he didn't want to do something because he was scared out of his mind to even be with him when no one was around. He took all the money he was offered because it kept him away and he could spend it things he wanted for his fashion designs which he only got made fun of in the end when he asked for more...

Magnus swallowed, taking in the deepest breath of his life as he stood up and closed his eyes for a second to keep himself from crying. He needed to not be a wimp right now, he needed to show everyone just how much this truly hurt him and how even if he just apologized and admitted all of that - Magnus was still completely and utterly hurt. He opened his eyes with one more breath in and exhaled through his noses making a soft sound of defeat, "I'm sorry, but no, I don't forgive you. I can't forgive you for the pain you put me through and how you made me feel. You scarred me for life, you left me thinking that I could never love again. You tricked me into believing that no one could ever love me. You put this hole in my heart that I still can't open up to my current boyfriend because I'm so scared that he will turn into you. You only cared about your money no matter how much you thought you could love someone - all you cared about was having all of this money in the world...that's what kept you happy. And every time you tried to make it up to me it was only through sex which was the worst times of my life because I couldn't enjoy it because all I could think about was when you would shove me again and remind me that no one would ever love me the way you could and that right there that is why I questioned love...you drilled that so far into my head that I became very unconfident...and that night - that night you hurt me so bad that I finally had the courage to run away and never look back. I thank my friend Maia for allowing me to stay with her and allow me to see that I am somebody, that I am not worthless, I am not a coward - unlike you who pretended to kill yourself and make a new name for yourself _again_ and hurt another person, but yet still try to take something valuable to her just because of the greed and money - you never wanted to propose to me - you only wanted to use me in the end. You didn't give up on trying to get that ring even after I was long gone out of your life and that right there proves to me what outright mother fucking dick you are and do not deserve my forgiveness. I am sorry for my language, but I am not sorry for calling you one..." Magnus could not believe all of that had come out of his mouth, especially the last part. He felt like he was going to throw up, his body was starting to tremble against the chair, but he stood tall for one last statement. "I think you need serious help because the way I was treated, I sure as hell don't deserve it, and if you thought it was okay to do it all, and by just apologizing and admitting that you were wrong I could easily forgive and forget everything? No. I can't. You've messed me for life, you've made me feel so much hatred in my own heart that when someone actually showed me love - I actually thought you were right that I couldn't love or find a love like yours? That made me so physically sick and I've kept that in for so long...I'm sorry Alexander..." Magnus turned to look at him, "...because that's the reason I broke up with you, that's the reason why I was afraid to come back...but you did what you did to prove to me that you love me, that you aren't like him, that I am worth something...you lied to protect your own heart because you'd been hurt too...and in the end...I don't need anything else...we met for this reason and for me to be standing here telling everyone that _NO. I. DO. NOT. FORGIVE. YOU._..." And with that last statement, Magnus trembled back into his seat and let all of what he'd been holding in out. 

Within literal seconds of Magnus falling to his seat, Alec was running to scoop him up into his arms despite the instructions not to be next to him until all of this was over. No one said anything except gasp and more chatter among themselves because they were so impressed by Magnus' speech.

"Order!" The judge cleared his throat and stood up, and everyone rose when he did. "...I must say, Alec, you are a brave young man for doing what you did for all of these victims and bringing them here to listen to what this man had to say in order to get himself out of jail. It's very clear to me that you have helped Magnus find himself again and I can understand very clearly why he can't forgive this man," He looked to Lorenzo, "So, therefore, I am sorry, I have no choice but for you to spend 24 years in prison without parole, and everything that you have stolen from each victim will be paid back in full. You will also be sentenced to enter a mental institution for evaluation. It wasn't clear as to why you acted the way you did and try to murder people...you should have gone into one the second you realized what you were doing...you are also very lucky that everyone else has been able to move on from their troubled past, but it sucks that you hurt a young man so much that he can't forgive you or himself believing someone as mentally ill as you..." The judge nodded and turned himself back to everyone in the courtroom. "This court is adjourned, thank you all for being here and getting this man what he deserved." He finished off walking off the stand, and Lorenzo was escorted out of the room next and he couldn't bear to even look at Magnus a second longer, nor could Magnus even look up from Alec's embrace, still shaking and feeling like all this was some weird fucking dream that he was going to wake up from. But it wasn't. This was his reality. He really did that. He really spoke up and made it known that he was not going to let anyone hurt his self-esteem like that again. He would always have Alec to be the amazing lover that he is and was always going to be no matter how fucked up he might have seemed.

"It's all over now, it's finally over. I'm so proud of you for saying all of that," Alec whispered pressing a feathering light kisses to his cheek. They had their small moment, Alec still embracing him and reminding him over and over how loved he was as each person came to tell him just how sorry they were as well, wishing him good luck with Alec. And when the close was clear the gang all showed up. Maia was first to take Magnus from Alec into a deep embrace, holding and squeezing him, rocking him, and telling him just how proud she was of him for standing up like that and getting all of that out. Magnus thanked her, breaking the embrace for a moment to just thank her, again and again, himself because if it wasn't for her, he would have never had the chance to meet Alec. 

Next was Jace, and didn't even care he just grabbed Magnus into another tight embrace, "I'm so proud of you, I really am. I know you and I didn't get off on the right foot, and I kind of acted like that dick you stood up to. It's no wonder you actually wanted to hate me, I truly apologize. I also find you very very admirable because of that confidence you had up there to what you did and speak for everyone who ever went through what you did. I'm officially 2 weeks sober and have never been better and it really was you who gave me the wake-up call because Alec loved you, and Alec saw something in you that I didn't know what it was until today...you are an incredible human being...thank you for trusting Alec, for loving him, and for allowing him to find himself without his money...I see know clearly that money isn't everything..." Jace took a deep breath and pouted a little. "I've been living life taking all of Alec's money and drinking my nights away because I thought no one could love me until I met Simon...it took us a bit to get to this - where we are now - but I like it - I like it a lot." Jace nodded firmly and all Magnus could do was laugh slightly but in really loving kind of way. "That's all I get?" Jace joked.

"I'm just honestly so proud of you too, Jace. I really didn't like you, I really couldn't believe you let all of what happened happen...but I'm so glad to hear everything you said. I do promise to love Alec for the rest of my life, I can't see it any other way, but I need you to promise me that you will continue to stay sober and will continue to love Simon the way he deserves to be loved. Don't let anything else get in the way..." Magnus patted his shoulder and smiled softly and looked to Simon who was directly behind Jace very much shocked himself at how well Jace spoke about all of that. They both nodded to each other too and embraced in a small hug. 

"Just promise me you'll take care of Alec and I'll take care of Jace," Simon smirked a little and gave him a small fist bump. 

And now it was Izzy's turn, "I remember at the beginning of your relationship when Alec called me up and told me all about you...it was so freakin' adorable. No one had made him feel like that before. He'd always call me up and tell me that another one bites the dust. Even a few I set him up with...no one in his mind just seemed to click...no one wanted to stay with him...I did tell him to maybe change his mindset, maybe not tell anyone just how rich he was...and I thought he'd never listen. There was one night when he called me up too, told me your story and got so scared, I told him to tell the truth, granted he did and it turned out the way it did but only for a little while because it was clear from the start that you two were soulmates in this strange twist of fate...in which I have to thank you too, Magnus, because your speech was beyond bittersweet...you didn't forgive him but you did forgive yourself whether you want to believe that or not. I am so glad you met my brother, there isn't a soul like yours that matches his. You are his perfect fit and he is yours." Izzy smiled sweetly and reached to kiss both his cheeks before giving a little bow. Magnus could only smile and giver a small bow back with all of the thanks he could give her by just grabbing her into an embrace. He felt so loved within Alec's family and friends, this actually wasn't anything at all what he had expected after all of this. He felt welcomed, he felt at home, he felt like he finally belonged. He needed and wanted to give Alec everything he ever wanted. There was no looking back now, this was exactly what he needed.

Alec had drifted off to speak to Etta for a moment, she was the only left lingering what to talk to Magnus herself, but she really wanted to thank Alec first and foremost for giving Magnus exactly what he needed. "It may not feel like closure, but I assure it is. Magnus did what he needed to do for himself," She promised. "There are a lot of things that had happened before you, and he didn't have to fall for you but it was meant to be...you two were meant to find each other that night. Your friends and family all truly lovely and adore him and it's all for the right reasons - Magnus Bane is one of a kind." Etta continued and finished giving Alec a big hug in thanks for giving her her freedom too. "I really think you should look into becoming a Prosecutor it looks like you'll be extremely good at finding things and giving people the proper punishment. I look forward to finding you on another case." 

"That means a lot to me, I actually love helping people get what they deserve. I found that out once this all started. I used to think I loved to work on computers and mess around with HTML...turns out I really just wanted to something else...and fall in love with someone like Magnus." Alec shrugged with a small smile and allowed her to finally have a chance to speak to Magnus...

It was just the two of them and Alec knew they needed to have time to speak alone since this was all over. He lead everyone to the door as they decided to go and celebrate at the bar where Maia worked of course. Non-alcoholic drinks for Jace!

"I want you to have this," Etta added as she secretly handed Magnus the ring that Lorenzo was after in which had caused all this mess in the first place. Magnus looked to her a bit dumbfounded, shaking his head no at her, how could he take something so valuable. "I just didn't want to give it to Lorenzo. I didn't want him to make you feel like you were worth it one minute because he wanted to use it to make you stay but then make you think you lost it because he was going to sell it...at least that's what he told me...but you deserve this ring, Magnus." Etta insisted. 

"It's gorgeous. I don't deserve it." Magnus confidence dwindled again.

"Don't say that - with that speech you gave and how you stood up to him like that...you deserve to have it." She insisted and made sure he took it.

"I think I know what I want to do with it." Magnus smiled softly but handed it back to her, "When the time is right, I'll ask for it...keep it safe for me?" He winked.

Etta got the hint knowing exactly what he wanted to do with it and promised to keep it safe. "There's a party we're gonna be late to, come on, let's go." She hurried him to meet the others. 

Alec raised a brow at Magnus giving his lips a peck. 

"Don't you worry," Magnus smiled sweetly pressing a peck back to his lips. He finally felt confident again and it was radiating off of him. Alec took his hand and felt all of those same sparks that he felt the first night they met. They were never ever going to go away, were they? Not that he was complaining. Nor would he ever. It only made Magnus the happiest knowing that he had someone like Alec who would and could protect him as he did through all of this...

Everyone eventually reached the bar to celebrate. There were a couple of speeches again on how proud everyone was of Magnus for doing what he had to and making sure he got the closure he needed. There was even a speech about how well Alec was doing without his billions and that a lawyer was really working out for him. It made both of them feel like they were on top of the world...

"Now, I'd like to make a speech that made me realize I'm ready for this..." Simon said out loud standing up on a barstool. He had everyone's attention, "...as I sit here and watch Jace drink a non-alcoholic drink while we are all tipsy and just about ready call it a night before it gets too out of hand, I'd like to make it seem like I am out of hand for doing this but after listening to you tell Magnus just how proud you are of him and how he actually helped you realize what a dick you have been to literally everyone since this all started...I just want to tell you how much I love you and how I loved you from the moment I started working for Alec. We had a connection despite all of it all you put me through I never once thought of you any less because I loved you. You were different around me, you were _you_. You didn't have to impress me, you didn't have to make excuses with your money because none of that mattered to me. I made my own mistake of trying to get you to see what it was like but it only ended making us grow further apart but it was stupid because I never ever stopped loving you, Jace. I want to marry you. I think you've learned your lesson from all this and I know it's what you and I both want. It's only been two weeks since you are sober but you have been nothing but the Jace that I fell in love with..." Simon jumped back down from the barstool and placed the ring directly back on to Jace's finger. He didn't even have to yes, his face full of sobs nodding was enough. 

Everyone applauded and it was very clear that this night wasn't over as it was someone else's turn to get up onto the barstool and clear her throat for everyone to listen, "Thank you, thank you, congratulations Simon and Jace, now it's my turn to make a sappy speech. I hear have been struggling with finding out what I truly wanted as I bartended and listened to these two idiots come on on opposite days and get drunk and make fools out of themselves in front of everyone. Magnus, not so much. He'd just sob into his martini and call it a night, but I'm not trying to pick on him...that's why I actually made sure he made the best of his life after the asshole was out of it for good. The night he showed up at random on a wrong day to meet Alec...I knew within seconds just how well they were going to hit off and I let the magic happen. Yeah, they made mistakes, but look at them now...look how it's helped Simon and Jace and now me with Izzy. I told Alec, literally all the time how hot his sister was. He would eye roll me, I guess he didn't want it to happen but when things finally went downhill for her and her girlfriend which actually did work out in the end because look at those two lovebirds making out and not listening to my speech..." Maia let out a soft laugh as she was coming down from the stool, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's been a long time coming, I've been in love with Izzy since the very moment I laid eyes on her and when she and I finally had our first date all thanks to Alec and Magnus for encouraging it...and Alec to finally allow me to date her," Maia winked and pushed Alec a little bit to get herself one knee in front of Izzy, "Not only did you allow me to love you and prove to you that I would be a better lover than her, you also pushed me to follow my dream of becoming a marine biologist where you could work alongside me in doing what you do best creating the equipment for us...and with all of the money that your lovely brother gave me to in tips, and the nice last tip he gave me before he gave it all up, I was able to save enough money to buy us a home near the ocean, and all I knew was that I wanted to marry you so, Isabelle Lightwood...will you marry me?" Maia took a deep breath and hoped that it wasn't too soon but even if it was it all just seemed to make sense...

Izzy let a few tears stream down her face before she was whispering a soft yes, her face beaming with happiness as she let Maia put the ring on her finger. "I never met anyone like you. I didn't know what I wanted until I met you. I can't believe you loved me all this time even when I was with someone else...I guess fate is working out for the best of us." She sniffled and just leaped into her arms and kissed her passionately...

After that moment, they didn't expect Alec and Magnus to come out with a speech like that but they did hope that it would be soon. Magnus was beyond happy in this moment that because of their love everyone around them had discovered something as wonderful as theirs was. Magnus knew he wanted to take that leap of fate with Alec but tonight wasn't the right moment, he was waiting for that right moment, and he wanted it to beyond wonderful and when Alec would at least expect it, he knew Alec was insecure on asking him ever since that conversation they had at the beginning of the month...and how it came all the way down this he would never know...

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

The night came to an end around 3 am in the morning and Magnus and Alec laid completely spent in bed after their world defying sex. It literally never failed, once they had started they kept it up until they just couldn't anymore, panting and breathing heavily until they finally just laid looking up the ceiling. "I know I said it and everyone said it a million times today but I'm literally so so proud of you, Magnus." Alec breathed turning to face him and gently just caress him.

"I didn't know I could do it, and the more I hear how proud you are, the more I'm just so glad that it's finally over for me..." Magnus answered turning to him and poking his nose, "I couldn't have done without you, I love you more than anything, Alexander Gideon Lightwood," He took a breath saying his name just the way Alec loved it and it sent shivers down his spine, literally shaking against him. Magnus snickered a little and nuzzled him. "Just from that, I know...you don't have to say a word..." Magnus whispered. "I will marry you one day, Alexander, I promise I will." He cooed.

Alec made a slight face, a little pout playing at his features, "You know when everyone just started proposing to each other all I could think about is how good we are as is and that when the time is right - we'll know and it'll just happen..." He mumbled a bit feeling so sleepy from literally everything that happened and it was already 3 am.

"That's what I was thinking too, and I didn't want to disappoint you in any way..." Magnus added in a small mumble himself moving to kiss his lips as he hummed softly against them. 

"Right now, I just want to sleep and remind myself that I am the luckiest man in the world. I don't need money, I don't need anything but all of the love that I have for you." Alec yawned just as he was being sappy.

Magnus giggled with a yawn himself, "Damn you, that was too sweet, but I'm just going to go and admit it right now...the moment you kissed me, bumped me against the wall and called my house small...I knew right then and there that I was going to fall in love with you...you ignited a fire in me and it's going to burn for as long as you don't let me forget..." Magnus spoke just above a whisper but Alec was already sleeping. Magnus shook his head knowing that he heard him in his slumber as he smiled to himself and slowly drifted off too...

"What's mine is yours." Alec was indeed awake and heard it all but he was out seconds later with his own smile on his face, he could get used to this, he never wanted the fire in Magnus to extinguish for as long as they continued to make each other feel like _home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...this isn't the end, the epilogue is coming soon. no more twists. ;) #DLMFfic


	10. Today is one of those I wish that I could frame...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end, and i hope you all like it. i truly didn't know i could write a sequel to this until something sparked inside of me and someone in a comment had asked for one because they wanted karma for jace, well i think in the end he got his karma but i couldn't leave him sad or have magnus hate him. when i started the fic it was only because i saw an episode of two and a half men and wanted to see if i could make such a story from it because well i love to write. i also never expected any of the ideas i had to finish it like this to flow as freely as they did. i truly hope you like what i did. i also hope you like the memories and a new memory that i wrote but never put in the story... (if that makes sense, but you'll see what i mean) this story was one of my favorites to write so i am truly happy i can finally end it here.

EPILOUGE  
one year later

It was just like every other time, this time right after Izzy and Maia's wedding, and the two of them unable to keep their hands off each other - they weren't even in the front door yet. "Fuck," Magnus cursed as Alec stumbled up against him looking for his keys in his pocket while he was kissing him. "Alexander," Magnus breathed trying to find the keys too unable to let go though of the grip he had against his button-down shirt pulling it out of his pants wanting it off immediately. The tie already off and just lose around his neck as Magnus then gripped on to that when the door finally opened and the two of them tumbled on to the floor in a fit of giggles. It didn't ruin the mood at all though, Magnus still pulling at his shirt until it was finally open and he started working on his pants.

"I absolutely love how we are still as horny as the day we met," Alec spoke in a growl trying to lift himself up and help Magnus the best he could while he was also holding Magnus' tie, wanting him to feel that pull and get him even more worked up. Magnus swallowed before giving Alec a wicked smirk, pushing a finger inside of him. " _Oh god, yes._ " Alec panted pushing down on his finger. It didn't matter who was fucked first, Alec already couldn't wait to be flipping Magnus over to return the favor. The second another digit was pushing its way inside of him, Alec was grinding down and begging for him to fuck him already. They knew each other so well no matter how many times they did it and nothing else mattered when they were intimate like this, their connection and bond radiated with fire and passion that burned throughout their bodies and they could beath feel the heat they gave off. 

In the middle of the floor, they fucked each other until they were spent completely and utterly spent. They laid there naked with not a single care in the world but how much they loved each other and how they had such a journey and celebrated Alec's sister's wedding in which she got to marry their best friend - that if it wasn't for her they wouldn't be together, or celebrating two years of being together, tomorrow. Magnus lifted his head a little to rest it against Alec's chest. His fingers slipped a bit into his chest hair as he gently twirled it against his fingers knowing it would relax Alec to sleep. It didn't matter where they fell asleep either and neither of them wanted to move. "Can you believe it'll be two years tomorrow..." 

"I can, but what I'll never believe is how each time feels like the first time..." Alec hummed softly turning his head just slightly to kiss Magnus' temple. "Today was so beautiful, it only made me love loving you even more. Nothing in this world is as beautiful as you are to me and I'm so grateful for Maia and it's so breathtaking to know that my sister got to marry her today..." Alec continued on a little sappily. 

"You have no idea how proud I am of Maia for finding love just like we did." Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec's collarbone.

"I'm so glad we overcome all of our fights and that huge one...that we don't talk about anymore..." Alec giggled a little before giving a small yawn and Magnus couldn't even answer him because he was yawning too...soon they were both fast asleep.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Alec woke up first realizing he was still naked as he entered the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. He let Magnus lay there naked on the floor kind of really loving the image as he chuckled to himself. He figured the smell of the coffee would wake him and soon they'd be humping each other right up against the counter for breakfast. Moments after his chuckling though, the phone rang and upon looking up at the caller-id it was an Attorney's Office. Alec cleared his throat to answer hiding against the counter even the person on the other end wasn't going to see, "Hello, Alec Lightwood speaking."

"Hello Alec, I know it's early, I hope I didn't wake you, but I'd like to tell you the good news I know you've been waiting for!" 

"No way..." Alec's squeaked a little, "I mean," He cleared his throat.

"Yes, it's true. You've made Prosecutor, we have a case for you as well. You have done phenomenally as a lawyer and proved yourself worthy of joining our team..."

Alec couldn't believe this, it was all he wanted since he became an actual lawyer, it was never about the money, but just bringing justice to victims of abuse. "Thank you, thank you so much." Alec took in a deep breath.

"You're welcome, we will be sending over all the information you'll need for the case, we will see you in three weeks." 

Alec hung up the phone running to go and tell Magnus the news but he was already up leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, "If only they knew you were naked answering the phone..." Magnus added with a wink. 

"Oops." Alec made a face and beckoned for Magnus to come forward, "So you heard?" He smirked.

"I did, I figured...I knew you'd get it...we were waiting for that phone call...I'm so proud of you." Magnus smirked back lifting himself up against the counter and bringing his legs to wrap around Alec as he took a hold of his cheeks and kissed his face all over. "So so proud of you. We have to celebrate tonight." He said in between his kisses.

"Yes, at the bar, everyone has to come, even the girls before they head on their honeymoon..." Alec decided happily with a nod pressing his forehead to his to capture his lips into a bit of a deeper kiss before they went at it again...

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Soon as Maia heard the news she, of course, made plans to make sure everyone Alec knew would be there to celebrate his new position. She made some cocktails and some non-alcoholic ones for Jace, still sober, celebrating one whole year on their wedding date, yesterday. Everything was set up and everyone was scheduled to arrive in just a few minutes. "Psst, Maia, if Alec asks were I went just tell him I had to grab something I forgot at home..." He whispered to her against the bar taking a quick sip of his already made cocktail. "I'm getting the ring," He added to his whisper and ran off.

Maia squealed, she was going to burst. 

"Where is Magnus going? Everyone should be here in a minute..." Just like predicted Alec looked concerned.

"Oh," Maia swallowed to contain herself, "He said he would be right back, he forgot something at home..."

Alec raised an eyebrow but he didn't question it, he trusted Magnus. 

Everyone started to come in to congratulate him on his new position. Even his mother came which he didn't expect. She was so proud of him too and she couldn't stop hugging him and reminding him how much she missed him. "You just saw me at the wedding...geez..." He joked with her hugging her even tighter. Maryse knew what Magnus was doing though too and she couldn't say anything, she was going to burst any second now if he didn't show up already. 

Maia was the one to tell everyone the secret right before Magnus was entering the bar. It was almost in slow motion as he was walking up to Alec because everyone cleared the way for him. Alec was looking directly at him, walking slowly towards him. "Magnus?" Alec looked to him curiously wanting to reach out for him.

"Shhh," Magnus put his finger to his lip, and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead, "The day I first met you, sitting right over there at that very stool, the only thing I could think about was how gorgeous you were, and how you gave me the cheesiest pickup line in the world...yet despite my heart hurting something inside of me snapped and I let you take me home...and I still can't believe you had called my home small while you were trying to seduce me, and then to top it all off our banter right before we even managed to find our way in bed...there's no one else like you, like us - I know for sure there isn't because I can't describe our desire we have for each other..." Magnus took a deep breath and Alec started shaking a bit but Magnus held on to him tighter. "I think you know what's coming, Alexander, but sit tight because I want everyone to know how much I love you and how our journey all began..."

As Magnus started to speak, all Alec could do was remember...

_**Today is one of those I wish that I could frame  
Or keep it on a video, replay it over and over  
Just replay it over and over** _

_"You stayed." Magnus murmured blinking his eyelashes against Alec's cheek before kissing it._

_"I keep promises," Alec mumbled a bit back, turning again to get those beautiful lips into a soft kiss._

_"I don't like liars, promise me this isn't too fast..."_

_Alec swallowed, his eyes closed as he tried so hard to stay quiet about the lie he had, he didn't have to tell him right, he liked him, and being rich had nothing to do with that part. "Yeah... it's not too fast... for the first time in a long time... I really think something like us could work out..."_

_Magnus smiled softly and gave a soft nuzzle. "I'm yours...let me go make you some breakfast..." He got out of bed and padded to the kitchen. There was something about Alec and Magnus wanted to do literally everything for him..._

_Cause right now I'm feelin' like I'm walkin' on a cloud  
But I know what's up's gotta come down sooner or later  
Will I come down sooner or later?_

_Alec was so quick to start wiping the tears and apologizing as if he was the one who did all this to him. Dear god, how was he ever supposed to tell the truth now? Alec would do the google thing too, it was such a bold move and only wondered if Magnus actually even thought about googling who he really was... if anything he'd find his real name and put two and two together. He then remembered reading something about a rich guy committing suicide and wondering why because there really was no motive behind it and he always said to himself he never wanted to feel like that. Alec just thought he was lonely but it was actually the complete opposite. Was it because of Maia's speech actually? That bartender was really truly an angel and a blessing in disguise because now he really had to go and thank her for bringing him Magnus. Alec was nothing like that but this shit really just complicated the hell out of things. And maybe his idea for Jace to give him his money wasn't such a good idea anymore. Maybe just a simple life with Magnus hidden and away from it all was all the two of them needed. "I will never ever ever hurt you Magnus. I really hope you trust me."_

_"I do, Gideon. I do with all my heart and I know it's only been two weeks but you are so different too and if Maia approves of you then well I know you're good..."_

_"If I wasn't she probably would have stopped me from talking to you that night..." Alec laughed just lightly and kissed Magnus abruptly but in a good way filled with all of the love in the world he had for him. "It's going to be a really good December, I have to say you are my Christmas gift this year and all I want is for us to find lame jobs and complain to each other when we get home just how bad our day sucked and then end it with the most ridiculous amount of sex until we're right back at it in the morning until we have to go to work and repeat..." Alec tried humor again but it worked._

_"Think sex solves everything huh?" Magnus raised his eyebrows._

_" **Our** sex." Alec corrected him._

_Magnus made a face giving him a tiny shrug but it turned into a wicked smile and a nod, "You're right... that does sound perfect. I can't wait to start this journey with you..."_

Alec's took a deep breath looking at Magnus, he remembered that day so well, he hated how it made him feel because he was lying about who he was, but it wasn't who he wanted to be, not if he loved Magnus, and he was falling so hard in love with him. A few tears started to stream down his face as Magnus continued...

_**I don't know what tomorrow's gonna bring  
But can you promise me one thing?  
Don't let me forget  
Your hand in mine  
The firefly drives  
The time I feel asleep and you carried me inside  
Kissed my head and said goodnight  
When we were sparks  
Just the start  
Our naive hearts had never felt that kinda fire  
That you and I were playin' with** _

_"You're incredible," Magnus panted as Alec was falling from him, his body trembling a bit. "I've never met anyone like you, how are you such an incredible lover?" Magnus was literally speechless and he never talked this much after sex. Then again, he hadn't had sex this incredible in forever. He craved Alec literally every second and this was only their seventh date._

_Alec shook his head trying to keep him quiet, but he couldn't express how he felt either, how all he needed was Magnus, and not even his money could save him now. It wasn't always about the sex, but this was something he'd never experienced before and he did have a lot of nights of passion but this was pure passion, he was falling for him already._

_The two of them turned finally to look up at the stars as they laid on the hood of Alec's car. Magnus took Alec's hand and turned to look at him, "I love the view." He pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I can't believe you took me here, this is such a beautiful view of the ocean just like your balcony...do you take everyone here?" He joked._

_"You're the first person," Alec promised, squeezing his hand in his._

_It wasn't long before the two of them needed to head back to the realities as much as they didn't want to, especially as much as Alec didn't want to wake up and have to lie again to him about him being rich. The drive home was a little quiet but that was only because poor Magnus had never been on such an adventure before and he was falling asleep. Alec kept turning his head to look at the beautiful boy he wanted to fall in love with and knew he was going to no matter how quick it seemed like. He just knew he had to tell him the truth._

_When he arrived at Magnus' place he picked up gently from the car and brought him inside of his house. He carried him all the way to his bedroom and helped out of his clothes to put him to sleep. There was a gentle kiss to the forehead but it woke Magnus up as he reached for him to stay. There was a small plea to stay the night, it didn't matter they already spent nights together but tonight was special - it was their one month - of course, Alec changed his mind quickly as he was nuzzling himself right into him and their instant sparks made them both tremble together while they held on, taking each other's hand. "I never want to forget this moment,"_

_"Don't let me forget." Alec whispered, "I'm falling in love with you Magnus..." He was then fast asleep..._

_**One day the sound of you saying my name  
Won't make my heart stop in the same way  
That it used to so remind me how we used to  
Stay up late, sing those songs  
That made us feel invincible when we were together  
I always wanna remember** _

_"I love you too." Magnus said softly. "I was waiting for you to say it... I don't have to do any of this... you know that right?" Magnus swallowed taking his hands in his, but Alec pulled back._

_"Magnus, I need you to do me something. I need you to google me." He swallowed as he said it, his eyes begging him._

_"What why?" Magnus questioned almost starting to shake because those famous words were the fucking worst and he was sure Alec remembered why he hated it so much._

_"My name isn't Gideon." He swallowed. "I have been lying to you, and I only did it because I fell in love with you that night at the bar... it might be really dumb... but I know you felt it too... we stayed together all this time... I just... please understand that I wasn't lying about anything on how I felt about you." He swallowed, Magnus' face was nothing but horror-stricken at the moment._

_"What's your name?" He asked an eyebrow raised looking at his phone, "What's your name?" He said it again not looking at him._

_"Alexander Lightwood," Alec said shakily._

_Magnus googled his name and what came up made him want to throw up. Alexander G. Lightwood, worth 85 Billion Dollars for a software program to help what other software programs can't do. His software can make millions in one day, to say his money makes money is an understatement... Magnus looked up from his phone and threw it at Alec, it hit his chest and fell to the floor. Unsure of what to even say now, Alec just went and took a step back because it looked like Magnus was about to hit him. "Fuck you, Alexander.." He cried out. It was the first time he heard him say his name, his real name and it was in anger and he felt so helpless. "How could you just lie to me, even after I told you EVERYTHING about my past... everything..." Tears streamed down Magnus' face. "What else have you lied about? No, don't tell me that, I don't want to hear it..." Alec went to reach to comfort him but Magnus backed away putting his hands up. "No, don't touch me. Go, go and take you and your money and leave me the hell alone... it's over." Magnus swore._

_"Magnus please let me explain..." Alec felt the tears welling in his eyes._

_"What's there to explain, you lied to me. You promised me you weren't like them, but you really are... I should have listened to myself when you offered me this ... this pathetic job. I told you I didn't need it to be happy when I had you..."_

_"... but we can fix this, we can make it right... I can sell my software off..."_

_"No, you couldn't do that. You can't be poor. You can't be anything but a rich, inconsiderate asshole, who only cares about his money... get out of my face now." Magnus pointed the door and shoved him out of his way._

_Alec sighed, afraid to say anything else, and yeah it was true - well most of it. He did love Magnus and he did want to change. He nodded softly and there was no use explaining. He handed Magnus the key to his house that he had and kissed his cheek right before leaving, "I do love you." He whispered and was on his way._

_Magnus watched him leave, tears streaming down his face, realizing he was wearing the shirt he had made for him too. He clenched around the key he had in his hand and realized that he might have made the biggest mistake of his life too, but he didn't run after him instead he let out a loud sob and ran to go and puke._

_**I don't know what tomorrow's bringing  
All I know is I don't wanna lose this feeling** _

Magnus took a deep breath, "It doesn't matter now, it doesn't matter that you did what you did or I couldn't handle the truth that I let my ex and his abuse get the best of me. You lied to protect your own heart. You loved me just as much as I loved you. I don't know what tomorrow is going to bring, all I know is I don't want to lose this feeling, or you, or any of our memories we have had together. We did things a little backward but that's okay because I know now that I am ready to do this." He let himself get down on bended knee and took out the ring, "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you make the happiest man alive happier than I already am with you every second of my life and marry me?"

Alec tried to speak, tried to say the words _yes_ but he was shaking so hard and tears were streaming down his face because he didn't expect this. Not at all. Every single moment leading up to this moment was everything to him, his relationship with Magnus was what brought out the best in him. 

Everyone was looking at them, everyone wanted to encourage Alec to let it out, but they stayed quiet until Alec finally let out a soft whimper, that sounded like a yes but he was nodding his head vigorously. He sniffled so hard breathing in and mumbling another small _yes_ as Magnus placed the beautiful diamond ring that was his all along. "Holy shit it's beautiful..." Is what finally came out of his mouth instead and everyone laughed and squealed. Alec shook his head and grabbed Magnus into a kiss, deep longing passionate kiss, just like all of their kisses and if they didn't stop now they would end up in the bathroom...

"Finally!" Maia shouted. "I'm proud to be the first to know and the person to bring you to beautiful souls together." Maia raised her glass. 

Magnus against the kiss he was giving Alec as he smirked right back against Magnus' until they finally parted. "What's mine is yours," Magnus whispered.

"Don't let me forget." Alec murmured against his lips in a chaste kiss.

"I will never let you forget just how much I love you," Magnus promised.

"What's mine will always be yours, especially my heart that I gave you that night..." Alec smiled crookedly. 

"That is the night I knew one day I was going to marry you," Magnus smirked and Alec shook his head incredulously before just going in to kiss him again. Everyone toasted around them, letting them enjoy this moment they all had been waiting for knowing it was simply meant to be...

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the likes and kudos on this fic. i'm so happy with the ending and i hope you are too. thank you again for reading and taking this journey with me. #DLMFfic


End file.
